Loved You Once, Love You Still
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: Cassie is only 14 when the Cullens save her. The Volturi demand a visit because she is so young, and she falls in love with Alec. But he betrays her in the worst way and she returns to the Cullens heartbroken. Years later she is married and back in Italy. Old loves quarrel and finally find who they're really meant to be with.
1. Chapter 1

His fists beat down on me harder and harder. The more I struggle to get away, the madder her gets. I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve such brutal beatings every night, but whatever it was must have been incredibly horrible.

"Get in the car. Now." He demands, shoving me towards his sleek black Corvette. I limp over there, leaving a trail of blood behind me. It is so cold outside, and I am wearing nothing but a bra and thin, tight boy shorts.

I feebly open the passenger door, and use all my remaining strength to haul myself inside. He begins backing out of the driveway before I even close my door. We drive for about five minutes on a dirt road, and I can already tell this is going to be my last night with this evil man that I call my step-father. Soon I will finally reunite with my mother and father in heaven.

Once we are deep in the woods, he stops and shoves me out. I stumble a few feet, and then collapse on the forest floor. He kicks me in my stomach and I cry out in pain.

"Stupid bitch. Can't do a damn thing right. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter. Just look at you. You're the fucking ugliest fourteen year old I've ever seen. Redhead, just like your ugly, skanky mom. I'm glad I got rid of her." He grabs me by my hair and shoves my face into the mud. Anger shoots through me like a bullet from a pistol. How dare he talk about my mother that way! Even in death she is the most amazing, kind, selfless woman I know. The only mistake she ever made was marrying such a terrible man.

I wipe the mud from my eyes and mouth, and glare up at him.

"Don't ever talk about my mother that way. She was beautiful and amazing." I whisper.

"The only beautiful and amazing thing about her were those tits. You seem to have inherited them, didn'tcha?" He grins maliciously, grabbing my bra and yanking it so hard the clasp in the back breaks. I cover my bare chest with my arms.

"No, please, just leave me alone." I beg as I crawl away from him. He grabs me by my ankle and drags me back. I hear a click and look up to see him holding a knife.

"Tonight I'm going to do the same things to you that I did to your mother." He jumps on me, straddling my stomach, making it difficult for me to breath. He places the glinting silver blade on my soft, tender tummy and with one quick motion, slits open my flesh. I scream as blood gushes out of me.

"Hush. The louder you are, the more I'm going to make it hurt." He whispers, bringing his head close to mine. He shoves his dry, cracked lips onto mine, forcing his slimy tongue inside my mouth. I don't respond, just remain perfectly still and wait for this all to be over.

He pulls back after a moment, and then sets the knife on my cheek, cutting my face open. I bite my tongue to keep myself from screaming.

I figure I am close to dying from blood loss, so I decide to tell him what I've always thought of him.

"You.. are a.. vile and disgusting... pathetic excuse.. for a ... human being... and my... father... was a .. million times the... man.. you will ever.. be." I pant out, speaking between the waves of pain.

"You little bitch," He puts the knife on my neck, the death kill. I close my eyes and prepare to die, when a growl suddenly sounds from the trees to my right. I look up, my vision swimming.

I see something jump out of the forest and tackle the hideous creature situated on my stomach. My step father screams an embarrassingly girly scream, but I hear something crack and he is cut off.

A few seconds later, the thing stands in front of me. It is hard to focus, but I manage to make out the form of a fair-haired angel walking towards me.

"Please... help me.." I whisper. And then my body gives up the fight and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire scorched my blood for a lifetime, causing me to scream and claw at my own skin. But now the loud beating that I think was my heart has stopped, and the pain is gone except for in the back of my throat, so I guess I must be dead. Did mommy and daddy have to go through this torture to get into heaven too? Or have I been sent to hell?

My eyes flutter open to see a crowd of insanely gorgeous, pale people huddled around me. Startled, I jump. They don't move, except a hot blonde guy who crouches as if he is about to attack me.

"Well.. Hi there." I say, slowly sitting up to give them time to move back. Woah.. My voice.. It sounds like the most beautiful melody I've ever heard. And I can see and hear so many little things.. What is going on?

"Hello young one. I am Carlisle Cullen." The fair-haired angel that I had seen in the woods says. I gasp, and throw myself at him. All the other people let out a growling sound, and several pairs of hands grab me and throw me back. I land with a barely audible thud across the room, but somehow manage to stay on my feet. Like a cat...

"Calm down. She was hugging me." Carlisle, the angel, says to the others. What else would I be doing? I would never want to hurt him..

"I was just trying to say thank you for taking me out of that nightmare." I smile at him.

"I am so sorry I didn't get there sooner. But please, sit down, I need to explain to you what you are now," He gestures to the couch I had been previously sitting on.

"What do you mean? Aren't we all angels?" I ask, moving towards the couch. I get there so fast I blur. Who knew angels had so many awesome abilities?

"I am afraid not. We are far from, actually. My family and I are vampires, and we have made you one also." He says. My smile slowly slips.

"W-what?" I stutter. He goes on, getting crazier and crazier by the second as he explains to me all about vampires. No breathing? Eternal life? There is no way.  
"My family and I are different than other vampires though. We do not drink from humans, we drink from animals instead, which is why our eyes are gold instead of red like everyone else. Your eyes will be red for a while, but if you choose our lifestyle, they will turn gold in around a year."

"I don't think I can believe any of this." I tell him, my head throbbing.

"It is a lot to take in, but how about we give it some time to settle and introduce ourselves. Emmett, you start." He says to a big brawny guy with curly dark brown hair and cute dimples that seem out of place on his manly form.

"Awh, you just took all the fun out of it," He groans with the expression of a disappointed little boy. I giggle, and his face brightens up as he smiles at me.

"Like he said, I'm Emmett Cullen,"

"And I'm his wife, Rosalie, but call me Rose," The gorgeous, tall, statuesque blonde in his arms who looks like she should be strutting down a runway says.

"I'm Bella," The frail-looking girl with long wavy brunette hair and large, pretty eyes says.

"I'm her husband, Edward." A guy with fashionably messy bronze-colored hair and a strong jawline murmurs as he nuzzles her neck affectionately.

"And I am their daughter Renesmee." A small girl with extremely long copper-colored hair in loose, natural ringlets and doe-like eyes smiles.

"Wait I thought vampires can't reproduce." I interrupt their perfect, movie-like introduction.

"Bella became pregnant with Renesmee when she was a human but Edward was already a vampire. She nearly died carrying her." Carlisle explains. I bite the inside of my cheek and nod.

"Alice is the name, shopping is the game," A high pitched voice trills. A petite girl with spiky black hair and pixie-like features comes sliding down the banister of the stairs.

"I am her husband, Jasper." The blonde guy covered in crescent scars that had seemed about to attack me earlier says with a charming southern accent as Alice slides into his awaiting arms and kisses his cheek.

"And I am Esme, Carlisle's wife." A small lady with beautiful wavy caramel brown hair and a motherly smile comes out of another room and takes Carlisle's hand.

"Well my name is Cassandra Gallagher, but call me Cassie. It is lovely to meet you all, and thanks very much for the clothes," I give a half smile looking down at my purple tank-top and designer jeans.

"I am nearly your size, which is good because I've always wanted a sister as small as me to share clothes with. I would have had you a whole new wardrobe by now, but I had a vision that you like shopping so I decided we can do it together." Alice says all in one breath and claps her hands like an excited little girl.

"Can't wait. And, a vision?" I look at Carlisle for an explanation.

"Some vampires possess extra abilities. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Bella's head is completely protected from mind powers and she can extend her shield around others and put her memories in your head, and Renesmee can put pictures and thoughts in your head by touching you." He says.

Renesmee prances forward, and places her soft hand on my cheek. In my head appears the image of.. Myself, I think.. But I look so different.. My body is curvy and busty and beautiful, long legs and a flat stomach with an unusually large chest for my age. My hair is long and shiny, a rich red, dead straight and swaying a little past my boobs. My skin is a creamy alabaster, totally blemish free, the splatter of freckles on my cute little button nose nowhere to be found. My lips have always been a terrible dark red that clashed with my hair, but they have lightened now to a perfect pearl pink. And then there is my eyes... No longer a mossy green, they're a startling crimson with a thick band of long black lashes surrounding them.

"Is that me?" I whisper. She pulls her hand back and nods.

"I look.." I can't finish my sentence. Gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe it.

"We are going to have to consult the Volturi about this. Fifteen is technically the youngest a vampire can be." Carlisle says, scratching his chin.

"What is a Volturi?" I ask, glancing around at them all.

"The Volturi are like the royal coven of vampires. They live in Italy and punish any who break the rules." Edward answers before Carlisle can.

"And by punish you mean.." I trail off.

"Kill." He says quietly, looking away from me. I gulp and fear curls within me, but I brush that off. What do I have to be scared of? If I die, things will be just like I already expected. I'll be with my family again. And by the time I meet these Volturi people, I should have plenty of interesting stories to tell my mom about my time as a vampire.

"You're an interesting little creature." Edward says, staring intently at me.

"I am?" I ask, cocking my head slightly to the side. He nods sharply, but doesn't explain further. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Esme breaks it.  
"You must be so thirsty, darling. Who would like to take her hunting?" She looks around at all her 'children' with her kind eyes.

"We haven't even asked her if she is willing to join our family and try our lifestyle, dear." Carlisle chuckles, hugging Esme tightly.

"I've already seen it, though." Alice smiles, dancing to my side.

"That is so nice of you. It would be wicked awesome to have such a great family like you guys. And my life was spared by a vampire, and I think that is a sign I am meant to spare other humans' lives. So eating bunnies sounds great." I give a small smile to Carlisle.

"Actually, bunnies are quite awful. I'm in the mood for mountain lion. Let's go." Alice grabs my hand and drags me outside, into the moist trees.

"So how do I do this?" I ask her, running at an incredible speed through the forest.

"Once you smell something mildly yummy, your instincts will guide you. Trust me." She lets go of my hand and stops. Confused, I nearly loop back around to her, until I get a whiff of something that smells edible up ahead. I leap across a large river, doing a pretty flip in the air, landing on my feet and running again.

I come across a cougar that just took down an elk. I give an animalistic growl and pounce on the large cat. It claws at me, but it doesn't hurt a bit, more like a kitten swatting playfully than a dangerous beast trying to kill me. It does shred my jeans on my lower thigh though. I snap its neck quickly, and slurp up the flowing red liquid. It tastes odd, a bit sour, but dulls the burn in my throat.

I finish off the elk for the dead kitty, and turn around to find Rose leaning against a large oak tree.

"That was very nicely done for a newborn." She compliments. I wipe the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand and smile brightly, hoping my teeth aren't stained red.

"Really? Thanks, it was such a rush. I ruined Alice's clothes though," I sigh, looking down at the shredded fabric in the form of claw marks on the jeans and the blood smeared all over the shirt.

"She never wears the same thing twice anyways. Besides, I think it looks cool." She laughs and then suddenly freezes.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking around for any source of fear.

"Nothing. I'm just really thirsty. Do you mind if I hunt real quick?" She asks as an oblivious deer wonders by the cougar and elk I just finished with.

"Go ahead," I sweep my hand out towards the deer. She smiles predatoraly, then leaps for the deer. It makes a startled cry right before she paralyzes it with a single blow. I watch entranced as she sucks eagerly from its neck.

She stands and wipes the dribbling blood from her chin. There isn't a spot on her, she looks just the same as she did before she attacked. I have got to learn how to do that..

"Come on, lets go, I think Alice wants to go on some sort of shopping adventure." She holds out her arm for me as she rolls her eyes. I laugh and link my arm through hers as if we are the best of friends.

As we are running back to the house, Rose is tackled from behind by a mass of russet brown fur. She goes tumbling through the dirt and leaves, dragging me along with her. I whip up on high alert, crouched and growling, to come face to face with a huge wolf. It bares its teeth at me, and I gag from its stench.

"Calm down, Cassie. That's Jake, he is a shape-shifter and Renesmee's husband. Stupid mutt, don't you know not to mess with me when I'm with another vampire?" Rose growls at him, wiping all the debris off herself. I relax my stance.

"Oops, sorry. I'm a little knew at all this vampire instinct stuff. I'm Cassie Gallagher, it's wonderful to meet you." I smile and extend my hand. He makes a confused whining noise, and hesitantly lifts his huge paw up, placing it in my hand. I give a short shake and then take a step back from that horrible smell.

"Don't waste good manners on the dog." Rose hisses, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. Jake gives a wolfy grin, lolling his tongue out the side of his mouth. I giggle, and then follow Rose into the foliage.


	3. Chapter 3

"Caaaaassieee!" A soprano voice sings from above me. Alice comes running down the stairs, doing all sorts of awesome chee

\rleading stunts such as tucks and back handsprings along the way.

"Hm?" I grunt, sticking my tongue out as I concentrate on the video game I'm playing with Emmett and Jasper.

"Will you come shopping with me?" She asks sweetly, purse in hand.

"Can't. Busy kicking my brothers' asses." I don't take my eyes off the screen.

"Please please please!" She whines.

"Its our turn with Cassie. You've had her all week." Emmett growls. I laugh. I've been with the Cullens for two years now, and they still get in fights over me. I think its because I'm so willing to do what everyone else wants, be it decorating with Esme, or wrestling with Emmett.

"Oh hush. She likes me better anYways." I see Alice stick her tongue out but I don't think Emmett did.

"Alice, baby, can't your shopping wait? We're in the middle of something." Jasper tries to persuade her while not faltering in our game. Alice releases an enraged screech and launches herself over the back of the couch, crashing into the T.V and X-box. It shatters into a million pieces.

"ALICE! I HAD A KILL STREAK OF 32!" Emmett growls, lunging for her tiny form. She dodges, but there was no need. Jasper intervened immediately, shoving Emmett away from his wife. No matter how annoyed he gets with her, Jasper always has the overwhelming urge to protect Alice from everything and everyone.

"Now lets go." Alice says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. I growl in annoyance, and shrug at Jasper and Emmett's angry faces. How am I suppose to defy the world's most powerful pixie?

"Wait, Cassie, Alice." Carlisle stops us as he runs down the stairs.

"Now what?" Alice sighs impatiently, tapping her foot against the tiled floor.

"I just received this letter from the Volturi." He unfolds a piece of parchment and begins reading:

_Dear Carlisle,_

_It is my honor to formally invite you to spend the next three months in my castle. It is necessary for me to do a check up on Renesmee, and I hear you have a new member that is a pushing the age rule. Also, it has been so long since I have gotten a chance to properly visit with you and your delightful little coven. If it is necessary, some may decline this invitation with the exception of Renesmee and your new member. All expenses will be paid, and Demetri will pick you up at the airport._

_Sincerely, _

_Aro Volturi_

My eyes are wide. If this letter had come two years ago, I wouldn't be worried. I had nothing to live for then. But now I have a family. I don't want to leave them yet.

"He sent ten tickets for Italy tomorrow." Carlisle holds up a handful of paper slips.

"I am _so_ not going." Emmett plops onto the couch, pretending to be asleep like the silly moron he is.

"I'm out." Jasper agrees.

"I don't want to go." Rose jumps onto Emmett's chest, curling up like a cat.

"I'd rather not." Esme comes out of the kitchen to stand by Carlisle's side.

"Me neither, and I don't want Nessie to." Bella says as her and Edward descend the stairs.

"I don't mind. I like to travel." Renesmee says with a shrug, coming in from outside on Jake's back. He is shirtless, of course, and his muscled chest and stomach demand the attention of all female eyes in the room. I try to keep from ogling at him by playing with my hair.

"I agree with Bella. I don't want you anywhere near those royal creeps." Jake's eyebrows scrunch together in worry.

"Uhm, hellooo? Renesmee has nothing to be worried about. She is a full vampire, sixteen years old, never broken a rule in her life. The one we should be worried about is Cassie. They could kill her for being so young!" Alice looks at everyone as if they are complete idiots.

"No, its okay. I'm not scared. My mother and father are waiting for me in Heaven." I smile at Alice, fibbing slightly. Being shredded limb by limb and burned is, surprisingly, a bit scary.

After an hour of debate, we come up with a list of people who are going. Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward can't go because Aro wants them to be part of the guard so badly he is willing to do anything to get them. None of the wolves can because they would get in a fight with the vampires there, and Rose and Esme are too scared so Carlisle and Emmett aren't going. Which means this list consists of only Nessie and I.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Edward." I hear Bella whisper to her dedicated husband.

"It will be okay, love. Renesmee is old enough to take care of herself." He assures her.

"Come on, Cas, lets go shopping for your big trip!" Alice chirps.

"Renesmee, you want to come?" I ask her even though I know what the answer will be.

"No thanks, I have plenty of clothes already." She smiles.

"Just like her mom. It is so sad." Alice dramatically wipes a fake tear from the corner of her eye.

"Alice, have Cassandra home by one. She has a plane to catch at four." Esme reminds us. Esme always calls me by my full name because she said it is what she was going to name her baby as a human if it had been a girl. I don't mind, my mom always called me Cassandra also so it is kind of nice. Esme is a motherly figure to me.

"Will do, mom." Alice says as she shuts the door behind us. We hop in Alice's ultra-fast blue car and head for New York City which is only half an hour away from our large house in the suburbs if you don't count the five minutes it takes to get out of the curvy driveway.

Time square lights blare at us from every direction. Rain sprinkles down and everyone is wearing colorful raincoats and carrying matching umbrellas as they hurry along the sidewalk. Alice and I laugh and run through the rain, straight into our favorite boutique. We shake the rain off of us and hang our coats on the coat rack.

"Good evening, Alice and Cassie. Wonderful to see you both, but we do close at six o'clock." Marie, the French owner and manager of this place, welcomes her favorite regulars by first name. I look at the familiar big Roman numeral clock in the back. Five fifty... Damn.

"Marie, you look as flawless as ever. And that is such a shame.. You see, Cassie here has a big trip and needs at least three months worth of winter clothes, which I know you are trying to get rid of. But I hear the store on the other corner is open for at least two more hours," Alice whips out her flashy gold credit card, walking towards the door. Marie gasps.

"Oh no no. Please, stay. For you, I will keep this place open for as long as it takes!" Marie declares. I giggle at Alice's familiar tactic. Flattery, temptation, jealousy. And she always pulls out a random credit card just to show off.

"Fabulous." Alice smirks, making her way to the back of the store. I follow, scanning racks of designer clothing along the way.

"It will be quite cold in Volterra, snowy for your first couple months and rainy for your last. So, unfortunately, no cute summer dresses or pretty little skirts." Alice mopes, staring longingly at a row of bright, short dresses and huge sunglasses.

"Oh well. Winter can still be fun." I try to cheer her up. She smiles, switching her focus to the winter clothing.  
"Alrighty. Lets do this." We dive into the racks of clothing, throwing together a towering, leaning pile of clothes. I try each on, and we nix all the ones that have anything, no matter how small, that make either of us not like it.

Finally, after hours, we have enough clothes to last at least six months. It is eleven, and Marie is snoring in the chair behind the register. Alice gently shakes her awake. She drowsily scans all the clothing, then swipes the card. When she stumbles herself into her car, Alice offers to drive her home. She drives Marie's car, and I follow in hers.

By the time we get her dropped off, it is twelve forty-five.

"Okay, we have fifteen minutes to get back to the house which is forty-five minutes from here," Alice grins and floors it. We zoom through the wet streets, splashing up dirty rain water in our path, at twice the legal speed limit. I laugh as the trees whiz by and the lights all blur into one big blob.

This is the life. Shopping in NYC with your best friend and unlimited cash, every guy staring at you with lust as you walk down the street, driving at 120 mph as your favorite song blares on the radio. What more is there to want?

We arrive back at exactly 1 a.m. We fly up the stairs and quickly, but neatly, begin packing things into my pink suitcase with the sparkly black fake fur borders. Nessie walks in with two plain red duffle bags slung over her shoulders.

"Wow, Nes, two bags? What would your mother say?" Alice gasps in mock horror as I try to zip up my fourth bag. Each of mine are at least twice the size of hers.

"My mother is the one that lent me the bags," Renesmee smirks, sitting gingerly on my bed. Alice gives the bags another look and crinkles her nose in distaste.

"Doesn't surprise me. She has had those old things since she was human." Alice sits on my fifth bag to keep it shut down so I can zip it since it is practically overflowing with just shoes. I hop up and run into my bathroom, pulling out a white bag about half the size of Renesmee's duffle bags. I begin packing my make up and hair supplies.

"Cassie? Ness? You guys ready?" Carlisle calls from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" I holler back. Nessie sighs and grabs a couple of my bags.

"Awh, Nes, you're doll." I grin at her. She smiles and rolls her eyes, disappearing out the door. Alice grabs two of my bags and follows her. I grab the last one and my make up bag. Before I leave though, I drop down on my belly and grab something from under my bed.

It is a small scrap book I've been putting together of the whole family and the wolf pack. It is filled with the best moments of my years with them. It isn't even close to being half done, but I think it will be comforting when I start missing everyone when I'm in Italy. I shove it in my make up bag.

I take one last look around the familiar room, and then flip off the light and lug my things down the stairs. Everyone is waiting to say goodbye. I go around hugging everyone and telling them all how much I'll miss them.

"Make sure you get some new video games for me to kick ass in by the time I get back," I tell Emmett and Jasper. They both smile, and Jasper pulls me in for a hug.

"If you do come back," Emmett adds, widening his eyes as if he is deeply worried. Everyone looks over at him like he is a complete idiot.

"Kidding!" He puts his hands up defensively. Rose whacks him on the back of the head. I laugh and he gives me a big goofy grin.

"By the time I get back-" I begin saying to Bella, but Emmett interrupts with "If you do get back!" and I hear Rose thunk him on the head again.

"Correction, if I come back, I am hoping you will have some new books for us to read," I hug her goodbye.

"I'll have a whole library." She promises, squeezing me tightly.

"And you better have a week long shopping trip planned for us." I tell Alice, kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"I was thinking two weeks. I'm going to miss you so much, Cass." She sighs.

"I'll miss you more." I give her a half smile.

"I'll have a whole new house for us to decorate together." Esme says enthusiastically.

"And I will get us tickets to the next good band that comes in town," Edward hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"I'll arrange for us to have a mani-pedi as soon as you get back." Rose smiles and hugs me.

"I can't wait for it all. Love you guys, see you in three months." I wave goodbye and so does Nessie as the door shuts behind us and we are met with the chilly night air.

Carlisle drives us to the airport and waits with us until we get on the plane.

"Bye darlings, I love you both and I'll be here to pick you up when you get home." He hugs each of us tightly, kissing our cheeks.

"Bye, Carlisle, love you too, thanks for taking us. See you soon." I say.

"Bye bye grandpa. Love you, can't wait to get home." Nessie follows me on to the plane. It always makes me feel like giggling when she calls him grandpa. He is so youthful and handsome, it is so impossible for him to be a grandfather.

A young flight attendant leads us to our seats. Worn down blue padding over a stiff plastic chair. Looks like its going to be a comfy ride.

"So give me the 411 on the Volturi." I lean in close, talking so low the humans can't hear me. I haven't learned much about them, and basically the only time they were ever really mentioned was my first day of this life.

"Well, they are really powerful. Aro is the leader, he is really old and creepy and can read every thought you have ever had with just a touch which is really inconvenient because he will know all the bad things you think of him." She frowns. I wonder if he is going to see this conversation.

"Marcus and Caius are the other leaders. Marcus never talks and always looks bored and his power is to measure the magnitude of relationships. Caius is totally evil and mean, always wanting to kill. He has no power.

Alec and Jane are twins, and only a little older than you, fifteen, which I think is how Aro established the age rule. They are super powerful and the only reason the Volturi are head of the vampire world. Jane is a weird girl, major bitch, and her power is to make you feel like you are in extraordinary pain when it is all in your head. Alec is creepy and dark, but I've heard he can be a nice guy once you get to know him, and his power is sensorary pyralisis. He can take away all your senses, leaving you deaf and blind and unable to feel anything." Renesmee lays it out for me, and I gulp. I wouldn't stand a chance against either of them.

"They make you feel small and insignificant just by being in their presence." She says, staring out the window into the clouds.

"How many times have you met them?"

"Well, when I was a baby, they thought I was an immortal child and came to destroy me. I remember seeing Jane glare at me. It was scary. And when I was ten Felix, Demetri, and Jane swung by to check up on me. And when I stopped aging, Aro, Renata, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Corin came to confirm it. Haven't seen them since."

"This is going to be the longest three months ever." I groan resting my head against the window and pulling the hoodie of my jacket over my eyes to take a nice, long, fake nap.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrive at the airport in Italy, a large guy with long brown hair is waiting for us.

"Good afternoon Renesmee and.." He trails off as he stares at me.  
"Cassandra Cullen, but call me Cassie." I put out one hand, and he places his much larger one in it.

"Nice to meet you, Cassie. I'm Demetri." He says as he leads us out to an expensive-looking Mercedes. The drive is short and filled with awkward small talk about the weather and such things.

The Volturi castle is huge and ancient. There is a several guys that take our luggage as soon as we get there, and carry them up to our rooms. I follow the two with my suitcases and Renesmee follows the one with hers.

"Thank you for carrying my things. My name is Cassandra, call me Cassie." I say politely to each of them.

"No problem. Felix Volturi," A tall guy with croppy black hair says, shifting my bags into one arm so he can shake my hand.

"Santiago Volturi," The other one with the long black hair in a pony tail and little triangle of hair under his bottom lip says, shaking my hand also. They drop my bags off in my room. I gasp as they open the door.

The inside is white with a huge white bed and reddish pink trimmings. There is a desk on the sidewall, complete with a bouquet of flowers, an assortment of books, and a Mac laptop, along with a clear swivel chair. There is a large window behind that with an amazing view of a huge garden and the rest of the city. A reddish pink couch is opposite the bed, and the bathroom and closet are right next to each other on the final wall.

"This is amazing," I breathe, going over to the window to take in the great view. Everything here in Volterra is covered in a blanket of powdery white snow.

"Aro will be pleased to hear that you like it. He would like to see you in the throne room at around seven. We will be eating then." Felix says from the doorway.

"I don't drink from humans." I turn to face them and glance disapprovingly at his crimson eyes. His face twists in disgust.

"Yes, I know. Aro has something prepared for you." He says as him and Santiago back out of the door. I begin unpacking when they shut the door. The closet is huge, which is good because I need plenty of space for all my clothes. Someone knocks on my door just as I'm finishing up.

"Cassie, its me," Nessie's voice sounds from the other side. I open up and she comes prancing in.

"Are you seriously changing clothes just to meet Aro?" She asks, looking at the short sparkly black cocktail dress with the strapless, revealing top laying out on my bed.

"Alice will kill me if I don't wear everything at least once." I remind her.

"True, true. I'm glad I've steered clear of her shopping obsession." She laughs, pulling her plaid flannel shirt tighter around herself and running her hands down her torn and faded jeans. I quickly change into my dress, smoothing it out in front of the full length mirror hanging on my closet door.

"Come on, we have to go," I glance at the clock above my bed. She links her arm through mine and pulls me down to the throne room. There are three thrones situated in the middle of the room and three ghostly figures sit there.

"Oh there you are. Welcome, welcome both of you!" A man with long black hair floats towards us. He comes up to Renesmee, and she immediately holds out her hand. He grabs it, petting it, his eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Hello there. Do you mind?" Aro reaches for my hand. I hold it up to him. He clasps it tightly, goes through my past, and then comes back to present.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Cassandra." He gives me a creepy smile.

"Call me Cassie." I smile back to him.

"You know, Cassie, you are a bit under the age limit." He gives a sad expression, as if he devastated about this.

"I was dying on the forest floor. Carlisle couldn't really stop to stare at me and try to measure my age." I remind him.

"That is true. But Carlisle should be a little more cautious. And I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but we will be monitoring you for your time here to make sure you aren't out of control." He laughs.

"For God's sake, I'm half a year under the limit!" I stare incredulously at him.

"A bit feisty, aren't we?" He gives a tight lipped smile, his eyes cold and hard. I shrug.

"Well, Cassie, would you like to have a bite to eat?" He laughs at his own pun and I give a small, awkward haha.

"As long as I'm not biting any humans." I remind him as I hear mortal voices murmuring and their heavy footsteps heading towards us.

"Of course not. I respect your odd eating habits. Members of my guard have personally visited many countries and taken the blood of large, carnivorous creatures for you to drink while you are here. We will keep it in a fridge in the lounge room. There is a microwave if you would like to heat it up. Here is tiger blood, already warmed up for you." He says, drifting to the back of the room and back to hand us two golden chalices filled with sloshy blood.

The humans come pondering in then, snapping pictures and pointing out things to one another, and tons of vampires run in from all around, herding them into the middle of the room.

"Hello guests, and welcome to Volterra!" Aro bellows, and then every vampire grabs a human and slices into their neck. I watch as blood oozes down the human's flesh, and desire builds within me. I greedily chug the rich, warm tiger blood as does Renesmee, each of us looking away from the bleeding humans to resist temptation. I think about the chilling screams each human released as they realized what was happening, and that everyone here has families, pets, siblings, parents, husbands, wives, futures. They are being brutally torn from this planet to feed another. I don't want to be that kind of parasite.

Once everyone is done and the bodies are drug out, Aro ghosts back over to us. He places his hands on our shoulders and turns to face his guard.

"Everyone please head to the lounge room. I would like you all to mingle with our guests." He begins leading us out of this large, ancient room, down some dimly lit corridors, and into a moderate size, modern looking room with sofas and televisions and games such as pool, ping pong, X-box, PS3, and arcade games.

The Volturi members slowly filter in and begin taking seats and chatting it up. Renesmee and I awkwardly stand in the back and pretend to talk. Aro, seeing that his coven is most definitely not mingling, begins shoving us together. He grabs Nessie's hand and pushes her towards a tall, stunning brunette he called Heidi.

Aro grabs my hand, and shoves me towards someone. I tumble into this person, and their arms immediately wrap around me to steady my fall. An electric warmth spreads through my veins, disappearing as I take a step back though.

"I am so sorry," I say as I look up at my rescuer. He is the hottest guy I've ever seen.. Shiny black hair that swoops across his forehead, bright scarlet eyes that seem to calculate the movement of everything around him, rose red full lips that look very soft, beautiful pale skin, high cheekbones, a squared jawline, tall and muscular. Wowza..

"No, you are fine, Aro is a little pushy," He laughs, pulling his tight blue cotton shirt down.

"I'm Cassandra Cullen, call me Cassie," I stutter out like a fool and extend one arm towards him.

"Alexander Volturi, call me Alec," He grins and takes my hand firmly, shaking it as an electric current runs through us.

"Oh. You're the scary one." I say stupidly as a flashback of what Nessie told me on the plane swirls through my head.

"Yes, I am. And you're the child." He arches one eyebrow challengingly.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But Carlisle really didn't have a choice but to change me then."

"Aro didn't have a choice either."

"I was being murdered by my step-father."

"I was being burned at the stake after being accused of being a witch."

"I was beaten for years before that."

"Everyone I loved and trusted danced around me and laughed."

"I watched my step-father murder my mother."

"I watched Aro slaughter my whole family."

"I was raped twenty seven times by my step-dad."

"Are we really arguing over who had a more tragic past?" He laughs and gives me a heart-melting smile. It takes me a minute before I can respond.

"You're right, this is stupid. I'm the competitive type. And I know I can totally beat you at pool." I grab a pool stick, shoving it a bit too forcefully against his chest. He grabs it too, and jerks me forward so we are so close our noses are nearly touching.

"I think you're my type," He whispers huskily, his cool sweet breath fanning across my face, leaving me momentarily dazed. My lips pull up into a smile.

"We'll see about that," I whisper in what I hope was a seductive voice, and then shove away from him, towards the pool table. He laughs and stares after me for a moment before running to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay that was totally unfair. You let me win," I laugh, pushing Alec into the stone wall as he walks me back to my room.

"I guess I'm guilty of being a gentleman then," He smiles at me and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Well, maybe-" I am cut short as a girl my size with very short somewhat curly dark hair, extremely full dark red lips, and bright crimson eyes jumps out in front of us.

"What are you doing?" She asks Alec, staring disapprovingly at me.

"We'll talk in a minute, Jane. Let me walk Cassie back to her room." Alec stares piercingly at her.

"But what about-"

"I said we'll talk in a minute." He growls at her, causing me to jump slightly in fright. They have a stare off for a minute, and I decide to break it.

"Hi Jane, I'm Cassie Cullen," I put out my hand. She slowly slides her eyes away from Alec to look into mine. Like Renesmee had said, I suddenly feel small and weak.

"I can't wait to get to know you," She shakes my hand, and though the words themselves are nice, the way she said them sounds harsh and sarcastic. Alec pulls me along, away from her.

"What was that about?" I ask him once we're a safe distance away.

"Jane is an overprotective sister." He laughs, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. When my room comes into view, I see Renesmee leaning against the door.

"And so is Nessie," I sigh. He laughs and continues walking, his stride never faltering as she glares at him.

"Well, I have had a ton of fun this evening. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Cassie." Alec kisses my cheek, and then walks away. I open my door and let Nessie in, holding my breath in preparation for the onslaught.

"What are you doing with Alec Volturi? He is creepy and weird and I do not want you anywhere near him ever again!" She tries to keep her voice below a yell.

"I thought you said he was a nice guy," I stay non-chalant, stripping off my dress.

"I've _heard _he is. But I honestly have no clue. He could be a rapist for all I know!" She drops down on my bed.

"You're being way too dramatic. I don't even know if there is such a thing as a vampire rapist." I give her a you need to chill out look and walk into my closet to find some pajamas.

"There are. I think. I don't know. But I do know that I have a horrible feeling about Alec. Like he is hiding something. Something big. And I don't want to see you get hurt." I hear her get up and leave. I sigh. So I can't even do a little harmless flirting with a cute guy without my best friend getting mad?  
_You know this isn't harmless flirting._ The annoying voice in the back of my head whispers.

"Oh whatever. I've known the guy one night. Its not like I'm going to marry him."

_You are falling hard for him._

"Shut up. I am not. He is just a boy." I growl. And then I realize I am talking to myself. I walk into the bathroom and splash some cool water on my face, then wipe it off with a towel. I stare in the mirror at my reflection. My gold eyes look amazing with my red hair. Both are the colors of autumn.

"Cassandra Volturi," I try the name out, still staring at myself. Chills run up my spine. That sounds so regal, so beautiful. But my grandmother was Cassandra, I am Cassie.

"Cassie Volturi," My face scrunches up. No, that doesn't sound good at all. It is cute and modern clashing with old and formal. I will never be anything other than Cassie Cullen. I will probably never marry since there aren't many as young as me. I am perfectly content with just being with my family for the rest of eternity. They always entertain me and I love them dearly.


	6. Chapter 6

"No way! How scared were they?" I am entranced in Demetri's awesome story about the time he took down a whole coven of immortal children coveting vampires. I have no idea if its true or not, but I love it.

"Utterly frightened. I landed right in the middle of their house, the whole roof came collapsing down! There were only four of them, and they had no skill. Easy to get rid of if you have had experience on the guard. But they had at least fifteen little vampire babies! It is hard to kill those adorable little creatures." His eyes are lost in ancient memories.

"That is so awesome," I breathe.  
"You know, you technically count as an immortal child," He laughs, ruffling my hair. I cringe from the unwanted hair abuse, and then, with lightening speed, grab his arm and flip him over behind me on his back. I felt pretty good for catching a Volturi member off guard... Too bad I didn't turn around fast enough and he leaps up and grabs me from behind. His teeth are bared at my throat, perfect kill position.

"You're good for such a young one," He laughs, letting me go.

"I'll keep practicing," I promise with a giggle.

"Good. With some practice, you could be an amazing part of the guard." His eyes are bright with excitement. Demetri has a soft spot for me, like a little sister, and he doesn't want me to leave.

"You know I would never join the guard. The Cullens are my family." I remind him, smoothing my hair down. He sighs, and his eyes seem guilty.

"Cassie.. There is something I need to tell you.. You see, A-" He starts saying something, coming a little closer and placing his hand on my shoulder with brotherly affection. But Alec walks in then and intervenes, grabbing my wrist and turning me around so Demetri's hand falls from my arm and I am facing Alec.

"Hey Cassie," He grins cutely, dropping his hand from my wrist and grabbing my hand instead. I ogle at him for a moment like a complete idiot before I'm able to reply.

"Hi Alec," I mumble. How can he say nearly the same thing and make it sound like the most beautiful poetry, but when I say it, it sounds like I'm some kind of retard.

"You look beautiful today," He smiles boyishly, running his hand through his hair.

"Thanks," I whisper, biting my bottom lip and looking down shyly.

"Oh, hey Demetri. Didn't see you there." Alec lets my hand go, much to my disappointment, and smirks at Demetri.

"I'm sure you didn't," Demetri growls, then turns sharply and walks away.

"Wait, Dem, where are you going?" I grab his wrist. He yanks it from my grasp.

"I'm... thirsty. Going to get something to eat." He makes up a lie quickly and walks away, leaving me feeling very confused.

"That wasn't very nice," I turn to Alec with my arms crossed across my chest though I'm not sure exactly what Alec did to make Demetri upset.

"What? Its not like I made him leave." He grabs my arms and uncrosses them, placing one on his shoulder as he places a hand on my waist and grabs my other hand with his, holding it out to the side of us.

"What are you doing?" I laugh as he begins a slow waltz with me.

"Can't a classy gentleman decide to randomly dance with a stunning young woman?" He grins and suddenly grabs one of my legs, hoisting me up and spinning us around in a circle as if we are in some kind of theatrical ballet.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I ask as he lifts our hands and I twirl in a circle.

"I've been around for a while. I have mastered 32 different dances, can speak 22 languages fluently, know every country and capital in the world, can draw every flag from around the world, can name every flower species known to man, can recite the periodics table on the spot, and know the scientific name for every animal out there." He names off some of his great accomplishments.

"Bravo. Too bad most of those are pretty useless." I giggle and he rolls his eyes.

"Well when you practically rule the most powerful beings on the planet and have more money than you can count, everything is pretty useless. Its not like a need a job or anything," He guffaws as if the thought is completely absurd.

"Don't you ever want to even pretend to be normal? Buy your own house, have an actual coven that is like a family, go to school?" I wonder, staring into his eyes.

"No. I don't think you understand. The Cullens are the freaks of the vampire world. Everyone else only wants blood, money, a mate, and power, not a family and normality. I could care less about having a strong bond with my coven. And are you serious? Go to school? Give me a break. Why would I go back to high-school when I could be travelling the world or, better yet, drinking from humans." His eyes become bright and excited at just the thought.

"I understand perfectly well, actually. And don't forget that I am a Cullen. So basically what you're saying is you would rather take others lives away, be able to buy fast cars, have sex whenever, and be the cruel boss of everyone else instead of having others that care about you and have an actual life? Also, I could care less about having a strong bond with a coven. I do, however, care about having a strong bond with my family. I am starting school again this fall and I couldn't be more excited. Travelling is great, and I wouldn't know about human blood, but I am positive that neither of those could compare to having somewhere you belong and are wanted for reasons other than power." I try to paint a picture in his head of my perfect life with my family, of how happy he could be if he had others that actually care for him. He just laughs it off.

"Why are we even talking about this?" He dips me down and I slowly kick my leg out.  
"Because you are so insanely awesome at everything and I am having trouble keeping up," I laugh as he picks up the pace somewhat.

"You are doing amazingly well. Most people would have given up by now," He praises my decent dance skills.

"I took lessons as a human. Is this how you welcome all guests to Volterra?" I tease as he twirls me out, and then pulls me back in so his arms are wrapped around mine, my back pressed against his chest as I look up at him, my eyes flickering to his lips at their own accord. He is so close I could kiss him.

"Only the pretty ones," He teases back in a whisper. It doesn't really make sense since all vampires are beautiful, but it still causes my stomach to flutter with butterflies and a smile to slide onto my face.

"Good to know," Renesmee's voice echoes from the other side of the throne room. Alec and I both jump away from each other.

"Good evening Mrs Cullen," Alec says like a gentleman.

"It's Mrs. Black, actually." She corrects him with a cold smile. She never corrects anyone when they call her Mrs. Cullen.. She even tells other vampires that is her last name so they won't find out about the wolf pack.. Why is she being such a bitch to Alec?  
"My apologies," Alec says sincerely as she makes her way towards us.

"Do you need something, Ness?" I try to phrase the question as nicely as possible but it still comes out a bit rude so I put on my sweetest smile.

"There is a flea market in town and I wanted you to come with me," She smiles back, taking a long drink from a red plastic cup filled with animal blood.

"A flea market in this weather? How odd." Alec murmurs, looking out the window at the big cotton ball-like puffs of snow falling from above.

"Yes, and they are going to be gone soon so we need to go. Now come on." Renesmee grabs my hand and tugs me towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Alec,"I smile at him and give him a small wave, trying to hide the painfully obvious fact that I am crushing hard on him.

"Bye, Cassie." He smiles and gives me a cute little wave of his own. I take one last look at his god-like perfection before Renesmee slams the door shut behind us. We begin walking down the nearly vacant street.

"What was that all about?" I ask, gesturing back to the castle.

"I already told you, I don't like that boy one bit." She doesn't look at me, just keeps trudging through the snow.

"Nes, you are wearing shorts and flipflops. The humans are going to be suspicious." My eyes nearly bug out of my head as I stare at her bare legs.

"Who cares? Not like I'm ever going to see them again." She glares at a staring passerby. I pull her to a stop and grab her shoulders, turning her and forcing her to look at me.

"You didn't put on winter clothes because you freaked as soon as you saw Alec and I together."  
"I don't want you to get hurt." She sighs. I hug her.

"There is no flea market is there?" I whisper in her ear, pulling back. She smiles like a devious little girl and shakes her head.

"But Alec thinks there is. So we have half an hour to kill." She laughs as the snow begins pounding down harder.

"Great." I roll my eyes.

"How about we go hunting. That refridgerated stuff isn't as good as getting it fresh." She licks her lips and begins heading towards the city wall.

"Agreed. Lets see who can catch the bigger meal," I say as we both hurdle ourselves over the wall. We run into the nearby forest, laughing and pretending we are back home with our family instead of in an unfamiliar country surrounded by weird, old, boring, and 90% evil vampires.


	7. Chapter 7

I sit in a chair on the patio of the Volturi's garden filled with flowers from all over the world as ice crystals come down harder than they have the whole time I've been here. There is something about falling snow that always makes me want to stop and stare. And speaking of staring, here comes the one guy who I can't seem to keep my eyes off of.

"Cassie, its 2 a.m, what are you doing out here?" Alec asks as he pulls up a chair next to me.

"The snow looks pretty falling through the black sky," I tell him and he looks up to see what I'm talking about.

"Yeah, you're right. Jane likes to come out here at night too," He says.

"Jane doesn't like me." I state the obvious, looking up at him for an explanation.

"Not true. Hey, have you ever noticed that your hair as just a tinge of blonde in it?" He quickly changes the subject, grabbing a wispy strand of hair fluttering in the breeze that is lighter than the rest.

"Yeah, its just like my mom's," I smile, concentrating hard on the muddy human memories until I can manage to pull up a picture in my head of her laughing face.

"She must have been beautiful," Alec continues playing with my hair.

"She was. And my best friend." I laugh quietly as I remember some of the memories between us.

"That's sweet. You don't hear of a teenager being close to their mom very often anymore," He muses.

"Yeah well I never really fit in at school.. It was tough but my mom always said I was pretty, nice, funny, and smart and I would grow up to become something great."

"Your mother must also have been a very good judge of character." He flirts subtly.

"Not when it came to men. Robert was a high-class plastic surgeon with a sugar-coated surface but totally evil on the inside. I never liked him, but my mother insisted he would be good for us. We had been having some financial issues since my father died in a car crash... Robert and my mom got married, we moved in with him, and were living the high life until he started becoming abusive.

At first it was just verbal. His temper would explode and he would call my mom and I horrible names. Then it was physical, and he would slap or punch my mom. That is around the time when he would sneak into my room at night... He would say that if I told anyone, especially my mom, they would never believe me and would be ashamed of me for making up such horrible stories.. So I kept quiet. And then my mom tried to get out of that mess and he stabbed her to death right in the middle of our home.. And the stupid police didn't even charge him with anything..

Robert moved on to beating me every night. Raping on some nights. And then two years ago when he decided it was time to kill me also. Carlisle saved me and I came to love all the Cullens. They are my family and I miss them so much." I spill my whole life story to him like the loser I am. I am sobbing by the time I'm done.

"Oh god. Cassie," Alec breathes, grabbing me and pulling me to him. I sit on his lap and cry into his chest. He pets my hair and rubs my back.

"Shh, shh, its okay. You never have to go back there. I will protect you forever." He promises.

"You're such an amazing friend," I sniffle, pulling back and wiping my eyes even though there is no tears. Ah hell.. Why did I say that? It makes it sound like all I want is for him to be my friend!  
"Yeah, friends.." He sighs, looking hurt.

"I'm going to go back inside. I'll see you tomorrow, Alec." I smile and kiss his cheek then walk back inside.

"Wait," Alec grabs my hand as I get halfway across the throne room.

"Hm?" I turn around to face him.

"I just.. I l-.. I like your hair like that," He says and all the air rushes out of me. For a moment I thought he was going to say I love you. I glance at the big mirror on the side of the room. My hair is a frizzy mess from the wind.

"Uhg," I groan and try to smooth it out. He grabs my hands.

"I mean it. You look wild and dangerous," He laughs, and brings our hands down so they are hanging between us, still connected.

"Cassie Cullen, crazy jungle girl." I laugh at the sound of it.

"Hot." He grins.

"I'm going to take a shower. Goodnight, Alec." I begin walking away.

"Are you sure you don't want some company for that?" He asks.

"Goodnight, Alec." I repeat, not turning to face him.

I hear him laugh a little as I jog up the stairs. Oh, Alec. If only you knew how much I would enjoy that.

Renesmee, Alec, Jane, and Cassie pics on profile!


	8. Chapter 8

"Cassie, wait!" Alec calls from across the Volturi's huge garage filled with a wide variety of cars belonging to all the guard members. Demetri lent me the keys to his sleek red Ferrari.

"Yeah?" I turn around slightly, already partially in the car.

"Where are you going?" He asks, placing his arms on the top of the car on either side of me.

"I was going to just take a drive, get away from here for a while. Why?" I struggle to stay calm as he leans closer.

"You've only been here for a month and you're already wanting to get away?" He chuckles.

"I don't think I'm very liked here. Everyone looks at me like I'm doing something wrong... Especially when I'm with you." I shrug, trying to seem indifferent.

"You're being paranoid," He laughs, but it seems like there is an underlying worry.

"I guess," I laugh along with him.

"Well do you mind if I come with you?" He asks, giving me a charming smile that I couldn't say no to even if I wanted.

"Please do," I sweep my arm toward the passenger door, and he runs around and hops in. I turn on the car and it purrs to life. I carefully back it out, and then cautiously navigate through Volterra's narrow streets and out into the open world.

"I like the way you drive a sports-car." Alec licks his lips playfully. I laugh, and rev the engine.

"Rawr," I wink at him, biting my lip.

"Pull over here." He says out of nowhere. I pull the car to the side of the road, and follow him as he gets out, tucking the keys into the pocket of my light blue denim skinny jeans. Alec grabs my hand, causing my heart to flutter, and begins running.

We run together through a forest until we end up in a large meadow-like clearing. It is frosted in powdery snow, and snowflakes are twinkling down from the cloud covered sky.

"This is beautiful," I gasp.

"It is," He agrees as he stares straight at me. I smile and look down shyly. My Ugg boots have made the only tracks in the snow, other than Alec's converse. When he isn't looking, I bunch up a ball of snow and throw it at the back of his head. I look away with my hands behind my back, whistling casually when he turns around.

"You can't pretend it wasn't you when you're the only one here!" He advises, and a ball of powder suddenly slams into the side of my face. I turn and smile at him with a devious look.

I hop up on a branch of a nearby tree, and scutter to the top. When I look down, Alec is no where to be seen.

"Boo," The tiniest whisper sounds from behind me. I scream, and fall from the tree. I grab Alec's leg at the last second, and he comes crashing down with me. We fall in a tangled heap at the base of the tree, laughing loudly.

I jump up, leap to the other side of the field, make a monster snowball, and throw it at him. He dodges and it crashes against a small tree, causing it to sway. Suddenly, I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. I can't feel anything. I am completely vulnerable.

An eternity later, and my sight suddenly returns to me. Alec is standing a few feet in front of me laughing. I look down to see I am completely covered in snow like a vampire snow-woman. I growl and shake myself violently, causing the snow to go splattering everywhere.

"Jerk," I stick my tongue out at him, turning and crossing my arms over my chest as if I'm ignoring him.

"Aw c'mon. I was just playing," He comes to stand by me, brushing the snow out of my hair.

"Cassie.. I'm sor-" I tackle him before he can finish. He goes crashing into the snow, with me clinging on top of him. I laugh as he becomes covered in snow also.

I jump up and away from him. He gets up slowly and wipes the melting snowflakes from his blue jacket.

"Truce?" He laughs, holding out a hand.

"Truce." I agree, putting my hand in his. Instead of shaking though, he pulls me in and wraps his arms around me in a sweet, gentle hug. I breath in his amazing scent. When he releases me, it takes me a moment to catch my breath.

I walk unsteadily to the middle of the clearing and delicately lay down, the snow crunching beneath me. Alec does the same, laying so close our arms are touching.

"What is your favorite color?" He asks randomly.

"Red," I don't even hesitate before answering. A rush of embarrassment floods me as I realize up until a month ago, my favorite color was purple.

"Mine is gold," He whispers. I look up into his burgundy eyes and see my topaz ones reflected in his.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I ask him, realizing how deep and wise his eyes seem.

"Around a millenia, I think." He shrugs, and my jaw flops open.

"That is crazy. You must have been around when the most amazing people in history were alive. Like Shakespear." I have always had a love for Shakespear's work.

"Who do you think gave him the idea for Romeo?" He says mischievously.

"Seriously?" I gasp.

"Seriously." He grins, mocking my teenage girl vocabulary.

"Who was your Juliet?" I ask, my heart clenching painfully.

"Jane. He saw us dancing at the Capulet's party, and both of us having such grace and beauty, it was an inspiration for him. I was wearing clothes more typical for Montagues. He thought we were star-crossed lovers." Alec laughs.

"Incredible." I breathe in awe.

"You are." He says, and smoothly grabs my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asks me, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Technically, I'm only sixteen years old. I haven't really had the chance to meet anyone," I try to avoid his question, because if I was answering honestly, it would be yes. Because quiet truthfully, I'm falling in love with him a little more everyday.

"Oh.. That sort of hurts to hear.. I thought I was doing a fairly decent job." He sighs and looks up at the top of the trees around us.

"A decent job at what?" I ask, the corners of my lips tugging up.

"Sweeping you off your feet." He turns his head to face me. I stare into his eyes for an immeasurable moment, and he slowly bends his head down until his lips touch mine. My first kiss ever. It lasts for a little over two seconds, sweet and filled with love and meaning.

"You are doing an amazing job," I whisper, placing my hand on the side of his face. He smiles in delight and then hops up.

"I better get back. I'm suppose to check with Aro before I leave the castle."

I jump up to join him, and together we run back to the car.

"Mind if I drive?" He asks. I dig the keys out of my pocket and toss them at him. His hand snaps up and catches them instantly. He drives as fast as I did back to Volterra and each of us sing along to the radio, laughing and having the best time.

"You are the most amazing girl I have _ever_ met," Alec laughs, putting his arm around my shoulder casually as we stumble inside. My heart jumps with joy. I am in love.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a movie sometime," Alec asks. It has taken him ten minutes to get that question out. He has stuttered and mumbled his way through small talk. It was so cute!

"I would love to. Tonight, 7ish?" I finish up the question for him. No need to take another ten minutes out of my getting ready time.

"See you then," He smiles and runs off, jumping up and down and all around in excitement. I squeal and run back to my room.

I swear I tried on everything in my closet and nothing seemed right. Until I found the one jean skirt Alice and I bought. I pair it with a long sleeved clingy shirt that has horizontal pink and white stripes and a low circular cut that is slightly revealing. Add a pair of white pumps and I was feeling fabulous.

"You look gorgeous," Alec breathes as I meet him by his black Porsche.

"So do you. I mean.. You don't.. You look really handsome." I stumble over my own words. He smiles and turns to get in his car. I cringe internally. Why is he so cool and collected and I'm so dorky and awkward?

I get in the car and he heads out. He grabs my hand with his free one as we are driving.

"I didn't know Volterra had movie theaters," I pick the first thing that comes to mind to break the silence that had settled over us.

"They occasionally play movies on the city wall. It will be in Italian but I don't think you will have a hard time understanding."

"Why? What is it?"

"Romeo and Juliet," He smiles at me.

"You remembered," My heart flutters.

"Of course. I remember everything you tell me."

Before I can reply, he jerks the car to a stop. There is hardly anyone else here.

"Are we suppose to get out?" I ask like a twit as he fiddles with the radio.

"No.. We stay in here. They broadcast the sound over the radio," He gives me a crooked smile.

"Oops," I bite my lip in embarrassment.

"Come here, babe," He grins and grabs my waist, pulling me over to him. I sit on his lap with my arms around his neck and turn to watch the movie. Beautiful Italian flows from the car speakers. I watch intently, trying to keep my focus off of the way Alec's hand is slowly drifting up and down my arm. It is the most incredible feeling, his skin against mine.

"You have the most intoxicating scent," He murmurs against my neck, his hand running through my hair. I turn my head so my lips meet his. I take him by surprise and he doesn't react for a second or two, but when he does it is amazing. His icy lips mold against mine and move in perfect harmony.

The rest of the movie was a blur. It was so hard to focus as Alec's lips made warm trails on my neck and he played with my fingers. And half the time I was making out with him anyways. When the credits began rolling, I was dazed and my whole thought process was scattered.

"Cassie.. The movie is over.. I can't really drive with you on my lap.." Alec subtly tells me to get the hell off of him.

"Oh damn sorry," I practically roll into the passenger seat as I realize I've been just sitting and staring at Alec for the past minute.

"You're adorable," He smiles, grabbing my hand and heading home.

"I love that movie so much," I sigh.

"You were watching it? Couldn't even tell." Alec teases, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Well I was trying to. But for some reason I just couldn't focus," I giggle. The ride home is filled with more flirtatious chit chat, and Alec walks me back to my room.

"I had the best time tonight," I tell him as we stand outside my door, biting my lip as I smile.

"Me too. We should do this again sometime. Night, Cassie," He kisses my lips tenderly for a split second, and then walks away. I watch him until he turns the corner and then run into my room. I plop onto my bed.

"I love being in love," I sigh, a huge grin on my face. I never knew what I was missing. I always thought having my family was enough to make me happy for the rest of eternity.. But now I know that if I hadn't found Alec, I would have become bored sometime within the next century. He is my whole life.


	10. Chapter 10

I sit on a window sill in the throne room wearing a silky, short nightgown sipping at a mug of warm lion blood as if it is hot chocolate. I watch as snow gathers on the flowers outside, causing them to droop.

"Have I ever told you how extraordinarily hot you are?" A low, husky voice purrs from behind me. I turn around, and no one is there. When I turn back around, Alec is sitting on the opposite side of the window.

"Hmm, yeah, but only a thousand times.," I smirk at him.

"Well you are absolutely stunning," He brushes his hand against my exposed thigh, and then crawls towards me and kisses me. I put my hands in his hair, pushing him closer to me. He licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I happily grant. Our tongues dance, and he pushes my gown up so his hand rests on my hip. He slowly begins sliding down my underwear down and I push him away.

"No." I say firmly.

"Why?" He looks hurt.

"Not here." For God's sake, we're out in the middle of the castle!

"Lets go back to my room then." He pulls me up and begins kissing me again, his hand still resting on my bare hip.

"Alexander Belvender Volturi!" An angry voice growls from thirty feet away. I jump back from Alec, and look across the room to see Jane glaring viciously at us.

"Calm down, Janey." Alec says soothingly.

"I need to have a talk with you, brother. In my room. Now. Alone." She hisses, turning sharply on the heel of her designer black boots and leaving the room.

"Why does she hate me so much?" I whisper to Alec.

"Its not you.. Its.. I have to go, I'll come by your room later." He kisses me once more before running after his sister.

When I get in my room, I find Renesmee sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? You have been spending every second with Alec lately. Did you even notice we haven't talked in a week?" She looks so hurt, like she is about to cry.

"Oh god.. I am so sorry Nessie.. I just, I really like him. He is everything I have ever wanted in a guy and we are getting really serious." I set my mug down and go sit by her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and hugging her tightly.

"You have to know how happy I am for you, Cassie. But I have a horrible feeling about this. Alec isn't a good guy. I can feel it in my bones." She stares into my eyes to emphasize her point.

"I know you're concerned, but I can take care of myself. You don't have to be worried." I comb my fingers through her long hair.

"Well if you guys really are in love, what are you going to do when it is time for us to go home? Alec would never leave his position on the guard, but you can't just abandon your family... Can you?" The idea of me leaving the Cullens to come live in Italy suddenly dawns on her. Have I really been such a lousy friend she would think I would even consider joining the guard?

"I would never leave you guys, you know that. But maybe we could all move to Europe and Alec and I can still see each other everyday."

"I don't know. That sounds like a pretty horrible way to live."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know. I'll figure something out." I sigh.

"We only have a month and a half left. You better start thinking," She gracefully stands and walks out the door. I sigh and reach under my bed, pulling back up my scrap book. I open it and look through the familiar pictures.

Me pinning Emmett down. Seth's muscled body squeezed onto my back. All the Cullens at the Statue of Liberty. Pictures of all the couples kissing and holding each other. All the Cullens standing in front of our new house. Jake's finger is on the edge of that one, halfway concealing Rose. I have never figured out if he did that on purpose.. There are so many others. So much laughing and fun and love..

I slide the memories back into the dust underneath my bed. My time with the Cullens feels like a whole different life time... I wonder what they would think if they knew I had been going on dates with Alec nearly everyday for the past half month. I wonder what they would say if I brought Alec home with me..


	11. Chapter 11

"Have you ever even thought about it?" Alec asks, staring incredulously at me. I purse my lips and think.

"No, I don't think so. It never really seemed like an option." I tell him.

"But humans are absolutely delicious. And animals.. It makes me sick just thinking about it." He shivers.

"Its really not that bad. And it makes me feel strong." I sigh in contentment.

"Are you kidding? Humans give you twice as much power!" He grabs my empty thermos and gives it a slight squeeze. It crumbles into dust.

"I don't mean brute strength, but thanks for breaking my last thermos. I mean I overcame my temptation for humans, it makes me feel like I can overcome anything." I smile.

"What kinds of things might you need to overcome?" He asks, his eyes flashing out the window where storm clouds are gathering, as if he is avoiding my gaze.

"I don't know.. Heartbreak.." I try to seem indifferent.

"I would never hurt you," He promises, taking my hand.

"I trust you," I peck his lips.

"What are we going to do when its time for me to go back?" I ask as my conversation with Renesmee over a month ago comes rushing back.

"I don't think you should worry about that.. Come on, lets go ice skating." He quickly changes the subject like he always does when I mention our relationship in a long-term sort of way and a sprinkle of fear and doubt settles over me. I internally shake it off like a wet dog as he pulls me out the door.

"Where are we going ice skating at?" I laugh as we run at a human pace down the cobblestone streets. He lifts our hands in the air and I do a little twirl.

"The mortals put together a shabby little skating area every winter." He grabs me and dips me down. Dancing in the street. This boy knows all the mushy, romantic things girls want.

We arrive at a small, melting rink and rent stinky old white skates with dull blades as a few tiny raindrops splatter down. He laces his quickly, but I get confused and end up with a huge knot.

"Let me help you," He laughs, kneeling on the ground and carefully undoing my mess with his strong fingers. He ties a beautiful bow on each foot, then slowly runs his hands up each of my calves and halfway up my inner thighs, causing tingles to run through me. He stands gracefully and grabs my hands, supporting me as I wobble out onto the ice. He holds on to my hands and slowly glides around the oval rink with me.

"This is actually really fun," I laugh as I get the hang of it, sliding out into the center and showing off to the humans with an elegant twist.

"I thought you would like it," Alec smiles, grabbing my waist and lifting my into the air. He whirls around in a fast triple spin as if we are professional figure skaters.

"You are so small and light," He laughs as he sets me back down.

"I'm a fourteen year old girl. Aren't I suppose to be that way?" I self-consciously wrap my arms around myself.

"I'm not saying its a bad thing! You're adorable and perfect exactly how you are," He pulls me to him, kissing me softly and sweetly for an immeasurable moment.

"Lets get out of here," He whispers in my ear, beginning to take me back towards the rental booth.

"But we just got here," I am a bit disappointed. I wasn't finished showing off my abilities for the gawking humans.

"You are only going to be here for two more weeks, Cassie. I don't want to waste our time together ice skating," He sighs and begins unlacing my skates. I slide my fur boots back on as he takes our skates back to the rental booth.

"I guess you are right," I want to ask again about what we're going to do when I'm gone, but I don't want to make him angry. Suddenly, he grabs me and picks me up bridal style.

"Alec!" I squeal and giggle in delight. He carries me all the way back to the castle and we burst in the doors laughing.

"Wanna go back to my room?" I purr. His eyes light up and he nods eagerly, running faster than I've ever seen him into my room, slamming it with his foot closed and shifting me into one arm so he can lock it. He throws me onto my bed and begins unbuttoning his shirt. I ogle at his incredible six pack.

He jumps onto my bed on top of me, supporting himself with the palms of his hands. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and lifts it over my head, then expertly unclasping my bra in the back.. How many girls has be brought to bed before?..

"You're so hot," He moans, grabbing each of my bare, supple breasts in his hands. He squeezes, and then lowers his head to my left one, sucking on it as I arch my back and moan. Then he bites so hard I cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He switches to my right, giving it the same blissful attention.

I fumble around and manage to undo his pants, letting them drop to the floor, and slide his boxer briefs down at the same time to reveal his large, pulsing prostate. I decide to pleasure him as he has pleasured me, and shove his member into my mouth. I slide it back out, and then shove it back down my throat. He places his hands on the back of my head, making me go harder and faster as he lets out moans of desire.

He suddenly decides he has had enough foreplay, and gently knocks me down on the pillows. I spread my legs open, and he grabs his dick and slowly pushes it inside of me. Then he pulls it back out, and jams it back in with such force I scream.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God, Alec. Alec. Oh Alec," The more I say his name, the more excited he gets. He pushes in and out of me hard and fast, panting heavily. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. We go at it for at least an hour, taking turns on top and bottom.

"That was amazing," He gasps out.

"Totally," I am so out of breath I can hardly speak. He rolls himself over so he is laying on top of me supported by his elbows.

"I love you." He whispers, staring straight into my eyes. The whole world freezes over. And that was the first time Alec ever said he loved me.

"I love you too," I whisper back, grabbing his face and kissing him tenderly. He wraps his arms around me, and we spend the rest of the night together, staring at the stars out the window as he whispered the sweetest things in my ear.


	12. Chapter 12

The first time Alec and I had sex was around a week ago. We have slept together every single night since, switching off between his room and my room. I leave in six days, and today I am going to swallow my fear and confront Alec about what is going to happen between us after I am gone.

I walk with purpose towards the throne room, my head held high. I open the doors quietly, and look up to see my dark-haired prince sitting in Aro's throne... With a beautiful strawberry-blond girl in his lap, his hands up her shirt as they make out furiously.

"A-alec?" I stutter out. Holy fuck. What is going on?

"Oh, hey Cassie." He says as if everything is perfectly normal right now, standing up and setting the stunning girl to his side. He grabs her hand the way he always grabbed my hand.

"Alec, baby, who is this?" She smiles at me as if I'm a child.

"This is Cassie, she is just another one of Aro's guests. Cassie, this is my fiancee, Tanya." He speaks of me as if I am a nobody, totally unimportant to this world when just last night he was ravaging my body and telling me all the things he loves about me. I can't believe what I am hearing. My heart feels like it is being pounded with a mallet over and over again. Is this some kind of sick, twisted joke?

"Fiancee?" I squeak out, zoning in on the ring on her left hand.

"I'll be right back, honey." He kisses her cheek, and then zooms to my side, grabbing my upper arm and forcefully dragging me out of the room. He gets a safe distance from Tanya before he begins talking.

"I guess this would have been a good thing to mention as soon as we met," He laughs nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"You have been playing me this whole time?" I can barely recognize my own voice. It sounds choked and rough.

"Not exactly... I fell in love with you, Cassie. I am in love with you. Deeply and truly. But Tanya and I have been planning a wedding for a year now, she and Corin have just been taking care of some trouble in Germany for the past couple months."

"How can you be so madly in love with both of us?"

"Pfft. I'm not in love with Tanya," He scoffs as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. I stare at him in utter confusion.

"Tanya and I are getting married because we look good together. I am like a celebrity in the vampire world, and so is she. She is hot and has telekinesis. You.. well you're only fourteen and you don't even have a power." He states the blunt truth.

"So basically what you're saying is that even though you love me, you will never be with me because I'm not good enough for you?" I am using every ounce of my strength to not cry. His eyes turn sad, and he looks quite upset.

"To me, you're perfect in every way. But if I'm speaking from the point of view of everyone else, then the answer to that question would be yes.."

"Go to hell." I hiss at him, then run away back to my room.

"Cassie, wait! Cassie!" He calls as he runs after me. I slam the door in his face and lock it. He could easily have knocked it down, but he patiently stands outside and knocks.

"Cassie, don't be like this." His fists are probably making dents on the door.

"Don't be sad that the man I'm in love with has cheated on my for the past three months and will never be with me because I'm not good enough? Yeah, I'll get right on that." I drop onto my bed on my stomach and begin sobbing.

"Don't cry, Cas. Please don't cry," His voice quavers as if he is about to cry himself.

"Go away, Alec!" I scream, trailing off with a wail.

"No. I'm not leaving til you-" He is suddenly cut off and I hear a loud crash.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Renesmee growls, her voice more menacing than I've ever heard it before. I hear Alec scuffle up and run away. Renesmee turns the knob of my door so hard the lock brakes off. She slams it behind her, and jumps on the bed with me, wrapping her arms around me. I cry into her soft hair and hug her as tightly as I can.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" I sniffle, my head still buried in her hair.

"Not if you don't want to tell me," She says kindly.

"Alec is getting married to a girl named Tanya. She has been in Germany for the past three months. He said he isn't in love with her, he is madly in love with me, but him and Tanya both are hot and powerful and I'm plain and only fourteen." I sob.

"Oh Cassie," She breathes, holding me closer.

"How can you hate someone and love them at the same time?" I whisper, rubbing my eyes and wishing I was capable of producing real tears.

"Human emotions can suck," She sighs.

"I loved the human emotions he brought out in me.. And Ness.. I.. I slept with him." I admit with a sob.

"You slept with him? But you've only known him for three months!" She whisper-shrieks.

"I thought I would be with him for the rest of eternity. I didn't see a reason to wait."

"How many times?"

"Seven." I say bashfully.

"Seven?" She groans in exasperation.

"I was in love," I bite my lip and look away.

"It'll be okay, Cas. I'll call Carlisle and we'll have tickets home by tomorrow." She assures me, whipping out her phone and dialing his number.

"I'm going to go for a run," I walk over to my window and punch out the glass.

"Now why didn't you use the door?" Nessie asks as I hang on the ledge.

"Alec broke my heart. The least I can do is break his house," I leap down, landing in the Volturi garden. I take off running, launching myself over the wall. My footsteps echo through the quiet morning, and my skin sparkles in the early light.

I dodge through the dense trees, leaping over boulders and squishing my bare feet in the green, fuzzy moss. It begins to rain randomly, ruining my long red silky nightgown. The branches snag at it too, ripping the bottom and tearing huge holes in it.

I take down a rather large male elk. I usually stay away from the plant-eaters, but I'm not very thirsty today and only hunting as a way to release my frustration. I throw the elk's lifeless corpse to the side, and continue running.

I end up at a rushing river and I stare in at my reflection, but I don't recognize the girl looking back at me. Her red hair is frizzy and filled with leaves and clumps of dirt, her butterscotch eyes are so angry they cause me to flinch, blood is smeared all over her lips and face, and she is wearing a muddy, torn, mid-thigh length gown that is billowing in the breeze.

I begin talking to myself as I tend to do when I'm confused or deeply upset.

"I will never be with you again, Alec Volturi. Never. You just pushed away the only girl that will ever really and truly love you."

Tanya Link On Profile


	13. Chapter 13

A FEW MONTHS LATER...

Today is my fourth day of school. Though the classes are boring and the mortal boys make me want to throw up with their staring, school is a great way to take my mind off the heartbreak that is constantly plaguing me.

Ever since I arrived home from Volterra and the whole family found out what happened, its like everyone is tiptoeing around me as if they are afraid one wrong word and I'll shatter like glass. I always want to just hole up in my room, go under the covers of my bed and never come out, but I can't do that to my family. I can't show them how depressed I really am. The only ones that know are Edward and Jasper, and I even try to hide it from them.

I go downstairs in jeans and a blue Ambercrombie sweatshirt, an outfit Alice probably wouldn't be very proud of but I can't bring myself to care. Everyone is already down there and ready to go. Carlisle is sorting through the mail.

"Cassandra," He calls my name, and then throws a piece of paper at me. I catch it instinctively. I begin wondering who it could be from when I realize it is a heavy piece of parchment. I cautiously open it up, and slide out a fancy ivory card.. It is an invitation to Alec and Tanya's wedding. The little pieces of my heart turn into dust.

There is another small scrap of paper inside. I take it out and read the beautiful handwriting slowly.

_**Cassie,**_

_**I know you probably won't come, but I had to send you an invitation to show you I think about you. All the time. Every day. I can't get you off of my mind. I wish things could be different between us, but they just can't. I love you, forever and always.**_

_**-Alec**_

I scream in pure rage, scratching the envelope, invitation, and letter up into a pile of shredded nothing. I grab my one shoulder book bag, and storm angrily out of the house without giving an explanation to anyone about my tantrum. Edward will tell them I'm sure.

I take my regular seat in the back of Rosalie's car. Everyone else fills in around me. Rose drops Renesmee, Alice and I off at the ninth grade center. Edward and Bella are the only ones pretending to be in 10th, so they took Edward's car. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are pretending to be in 11th.

"Cass, where are you going?" Alice asks and I realize I'm heading in the opposite direction. I never pay attention to these kinds of things anymore, I just walk around like a zombie.

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it this morning." I sigh.

"This morning?" She raises one eyebrow on my fib.

"Okay, every morning."

"Morning?"

"Okay, all the time everyday," I growl in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I'm being inconsiderate. I know how much pain you're in." She puts her tiny arm around my shoulders.

"I'm being grouchy. And I know how much stress I put on the whole family with my mood swings and rotten behavior. I'm going to try to just forget about that horrible trip to Italy. I want things back the way they used to be." I say as we walk to first hour, which we have together.

"I want my old Cassie back," Alice whispers.

"She's coming back," I promise, smiling my first genuine smile in months. She begins bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Hey, Cassie," Someone says from behind me. I turn around and am greeted with the handsome face of Colton Harris, the most popular boy in our grade. If I was still a human, I would have died if someone like him talked to me. Now I just twirl my hair on my finger and smile.

"Hi Colton."

"So, um, the school dance is coming up this weekend and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me," He runs his hand through his golden-blond hair like Alec used to do. I look at Alice and she nods so subtly that human eyes couldn't have picked up on it.

"I would love to," I smile.

"Really? G-great. I'll pick you up Friday at seven." His pure, innocent blue eyes light up and he runs off.

"Why exactly did I say yes to him?" I ask Alice as we sit down in our first hour seat.

"You never know what might happen. Edward fell in love with a human," She begins doodling in her notebook.

"Not trying to burst your crazy, completely absurd bubble, Ali, but there is only one guy who I will ever be in love with," I smile wryly.

"You never know," She says mysteriously, turning her notebook towards me to reveal her drawing. It is a picture of Colton and I holding hands surrounded by tons of hearts. I roll my eyes and turn back to the boring lecture in the front of the class.

I know for a fact I will never feel for anyone like I feel for Alec. But maybe having another guy would be good for me.. Maybe he could bring out some traces of happiness in me that my family just can't reach. I could probably force myself into loving another for the sake of my family seeing me smile again, but nothing as pure and true as my love for Alec.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

Someone knocks on the door. Everyone straightens up in excitement, and Esme runs for the door.

"Everyone be on your best behavior. Yes, that means you Emmett." Esme gives him the evil eye that mom's are famous for. She opens the door to reveal Colton standing in a dashing black suit, holding a corsage in his hands.

"You must be Colton. I am Cassandra's mother," Esme smiles warmly at him.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home." He says politely. Carlisle goes to stand by Esme's side.

"How do you do, Colton? I am Cassandra's father," He holds out a hand.

"Pleasure to see you again, Dr. You fixed my broken arm over the summer," Colton shakes his hand, jumping slightly at the icy coldness of it.

"Hi Colton," I smile, coming in from behind Esme and Carlisle.

"Woah. You look amazing, Cassie," He breathes. I look down at my long purple dress.

"Thanks," I smile shyly. I look up into his turquoise eyes. His hair is always swoopy and straight in the front, but spiky and unruly in the back. It looks like he has tried to smooth it down, and failed. How cute.

He takes out the corsage from its plastic container and straps it onto my wrist. He jerks slightly as he feels my skin. I wonder what is going through his mind about our strange temperature.

"Picture time!" Rose smiles, lifting up a shiny pink camera. Colton shies down as Renesmee and Alice come over with Jake and Jasper who are both very large and intimidating.

We all three line up, and Colton stands behind me and puts his arms around me. Rose snaps a couple pictures of all of us.

Colton opens the door of his nice, sleek car.

"Your family is very nice," He says as he starts the car up.

"They can be a little overwhelming." I bite my lip.

"All of you guys are really attractive.. And you have identical eyes.. Pale and cold.. If I was totally insane, I would think you guys were vampires," He laughs. The smile slips from my face. How does he know that stuff!

"We like to keep cool at my house. Isn't everyone pale here?" I laugh it off awkwardly.

The dance was a lot of fun actually. Colton is nice and cute. By the time I got back home, I was feeling more elated than I have in a while.

"I guess I'll see you at school," Colton says as we stand on my doorstep.

"I had a really great time tonight," I tell him.

"Me too." He slowly bends down and kisses me. His warm lips mold against mine for a brief second.

"Bye," I walk in and close the door behind me.

"See wasn't that fun?" Alice is standing right there waiting for me.  
"Yeah. But now we have to move." I sigh feeling like I've ruined everything for my family.  
"What? Why?" Alice asks, scanning the future.

"He told me if he didn't know any better he would say we are all vampires." I tell her.

"What the hell? What kind of kid even thinks of that?" She growls.  
"I don't know." I sigh.

We decided to wait a little bit. I went on many more dates with Colton, and every time he commented on our family's resemblance to mythical beings. By the fifth month of school we decided we had to leave.

"Cassie!" I hear Colton call as I make my way through the parking lot to my last hour of the day. Today is my last day of school here.  
"Hey Colton," I turn and put on my most authentic smile.

"Baby," He hugs me, breathing in the smell of my hair.

"The bell is going to ring soon," I remind him

"I know.. But I heard you're moving today." He looks absolutely devastated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I sigh and look away from his puppy-dog expression. He suddenly grabs me and kisses me with so much passion I become dazed and nearly fall over.

"I know why you are leaving. Its because I know what you and your family are." He stares intently at me, waiting for any expression that will give me away. I laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as the bell dings.  
"Don't play dumb. I know you guys are vampires. And I want to become one so I can be with you forever." His words pierce right through me. He knows.

"You don't know what you're asking." I murmur, placing my hand on the side of his face. He grabs it, pulling my wrist to his face and inhaling. He is constantly sniffing me, I guess its because we must smell absolutely wonderful to humans.

"I am asking for you. I know we've only known each other for five months, and have only been on 16 dates, and have only kissed 37 times, and I haven't even officially asked you to be my girlfriend, but I have fallen head over heels for you, Cassie. If you leave me, I don't know what I'll do." He sighs.

"I can't take your life from you." I can't bear to watch his face fall.

"But I- Watch out!" He suddenly yells, shoving me out of the way. I wouldn't even have swayed if I hadn't been so used to reacting when humans touch me. I shove myself backwards exactly how I would if Colton's strength had any affect on me..

But I wish I hadn't. Because that means instead of my rock hard, granite skin denting the bumper of that speeding rusty blue Chevy, his fragile human body goes hurdling ten feet. The driver looks out his window, sees Colton lying motionless, and hauls ass out of there.

"Colton!" I scream, running at lightening speed to his side, not even taking the time to be grateful that everyone is in their classes by now. Colton moans in pain, clutching his chest where I'm guessing he has several broken ribs.

"I'm going to get hel-" I cut off as I see blood beginning to pool around him.

"Oh no," I whisper, running my fingers through the sticky red liquid. I hold them to my nose, inhaling the sweet, delicious scent. I flick my tongue out and taste human blood for the first time ever and realize what I've been missing.

"I trust you," Colton whispers in pain. I guess he knows I'm being won over by temptation.

"If I bite you, I'll kill you. I won't be able to stop." I talk more to myself than him.

"I'm going to die soon anyways," He looks down at his mangled body. And I just can't resist anymore. I pick him up and carry him down into the trees. I slide my teeth into his neck and begin sucking the life out of him, unaware of everything going on around me.

Suddenly I am thrown from my kill. I whip around and begin growling to see Alice crouching protectively in front of Colton. I roar at her.

"Stop it Cassie. Stop it NOW. You love this boy, he risked his life for you. You can't kill him." Alice hisses at me. I look down at Colton, into his pleading eyes and a small fragment of my normal self returns to me. I cling to it for dear life.

"Oh my god," I gasp as Colton begins clawing at himself, screaming at us to stop the fire.

"We all fall off the wagon sometimes." Alice places her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I begin backing away.

"I have to get out of here. I am horrible. How could I do this to him?" I turn to run when Colton's voice rings through to my heart.

"Don't leave me," He moans out. I turn back and see him trying to crawl towards me. How is he doing that? Every cell in his body must be ablaze.

"Its love," Edward's voice sounds from behind me, causing me to jump.  
"I'm not in love with him."

"You're not in love, but you do love him. And he is in love with you."

"He doesn't deserve this." I crouch beside him, taking him in my arms, using my cool skin as an antidote for the fire.

"He doesn't deserve to die either," Bella whispers.

"It will be okay, Colton. I'll take care of you," I whisper to him, and then kiss his tender human lips.

"Cassie," He sighs in contentment. What have I gotten myself into?


	14. Chapter 14

10 YEARS LATER

Today is my wedding day. A beautiful wedding to Colton Cullen. He proposed to me six months ago, and I have been planning all the details for this day ever since. It will be perfect, other than one small problem... The groom is not the man I am in love with.

Colton is cute and sweet, but no matter how hard I try, I can't get my heart to feel the same way for him as it did for Alec. I do enjoy the kissing, the holding, and the sex, and I do love being around him, but it just isn't the same. I haven't seen Alec in over ten years and yet I still have more powerful emotions towards him than towards Colton.

I sent an invitation to Alec just to show him I've moved on. I enclosed a letter with it like he had done to me. It went as follows:

_Dear Alec,_

_Fuck you._

_-Cassie_

It was pretty immature, but I had still laughed when delivering it to the post office.

The wedding will be held in our backyard. It has an old-fashioned gazebo that is perfect for the occasion.

"Dress time!" Alice trills as she, Rose, Bella, and Renesmee come running into my room. I quickly change my distraught expression to one of utter joy. Alice is carrying a large dress bag and unzips it in one, fluid motion

"Hands up," Rose orders and my arms fly up. Renesmee yanks off my cotton shorts and T-shirt, and her and Alice expertly pull the dress down over me as I gawk once again at how stunning it is. It clings to me at the top, hugging my breasts, and then poofs out at my waist, forming a circle of white fabric around me. A bow goes around my waist, tying in the back.

Alice shoves me down in the seat in front of my vanity mirror and turns me around. She begins applying all sorts of make up and powder.

"Rose, Renesmee, work on her hair," She instructs as Bella begins putting on my white, open-toed stiletto's. Rose and Ness tug and pull, using at least a full can of hairspray, and them and Alice both finish at the same time.

"Beautiful," Bella smiles. Alice spins me back around towards the mirror so I can admire their work. I am amazed. My cheekbones look high, my eyes seem bigger, and my hair is piled on my head in one of those fancy buns that I have only ever seen in magazines. I look at least five years older, and with these shoes I probably am as tall as a nineteen year old too.

"Wow, Alice, I don't think I will ever know how you work such miracles." I gape at my own reflection. Rose clears her throat.

"And of course you too Rose and Renesmee. My hair is positively stunning. Thanks, all four of you," I hug them all at the same time.

"Cassie, are you ready?" Carlisle calls from below. I walk steadily down the stairs and hope not to rip my dress on these pointy heels.

"You look beautiful, daughter," Carlisle takes my hand.

"Thanks, dad." I whisper on the verge of crying happily.

Rose and Emmett, arm in arm, begin a steady walk down the long dark blue velvet carpet out in the back yard. Edward and Bella follow, then Alice and Jasper, and finally Jacob and Renesmee.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asks.

"Nope. Lets go," I smile. He opens the back doors, and Esme begins playing the bridal march. Dozens of beautiful pale heads of the people Colton and I have befriended during my time as a vampire turn to look at me, and pictures are snapped. Carlisle and I keep our footsteps in sync as we head towards Colton who is wearing a formal black and white tux with a blue tie. At the end of the long row of chairs, Carlisle kisses my cheek and gives my hand to Colton.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to join Cassandra Danielle Gallagher Cullen and Colton Peter Harris Cullen in holy matrimony," Eleazar Denali begins. He continues on getting more and more boring by the second and I force myself to stare into the happy eyes of Colton. I try to make myself seem as overjoyed as he is, but I'm pretty sure I failed miserably.

"Colton, do you take Cassandra to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, for the rest of eternity?"

"I do," He breathes, sliding on a ring even more extravagant than my huge rock of an engagement ring and giving my hands, which are interlocked with his, a gentle squeeze.

"And Cassandra, do you take Colton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, for the rest of eternity?"

"I do," I squeak out, sliding on his simple gold band, and squeezing his hands back.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Colton grabs me, dramatically and romantically bending me down and kissing me with a hot passion as the crowd cheers.

"Take that, Alec," I think to myself. "I'm married. I am never going crawl back to you. Have fun being a miserable, unloved parasite for the rest of eternity!"

But then that annoying voice that always seems to speak up at the worst of times whispers, _"Its a good thing you didn't say happily married, because you know that you wish it was Alec who had been staring at you with such love and adoration for the past half hour. And you're going to be just as miserable as he is, if he is even miserable at all!"_

I squash that irritating little creature before it can get any louder. This is my life. Having a normal, as-close-to-human-as-possible life with my loving parents, playful brothers, caring sisters, and devoted husband. And I am going to smile about it. I am going to force back the tears and swallow the pain, and even if it kills me, I am going to smile.

ALEC POV

Today is the day Cassie is getting married.. When the invitation came along with that hateful letter 4 months ago, I nearly died. And I couldn't share my pain with anyone. Jane would have bit my head off if I even mentioned how upset I am. She is so protective of Tanya, they are like sisters, and she still hasn't forgiven me for my romantic adventure with Cassie over ten years ago. Thankfully she never told her though.

I am constantly having mental wars with myself if I made the right decision choosing Tanya over Cassie. Tanya is hot and powerful and everyone just expects us to be together, we are like the perfect superstar couple. But our alone time is filled with awkward silences that we usually can only break with sex.

Things were different with Cassie, though. She always kept me wondering what she was going to do next, and we always had the most wonderfully interesting conversations. She is beautiful and funny and my time with her, though short, was the best time of my existence. She is a nobody though. No power, only 14. I am only 15, but I look at least 18. She looks.. well.. 14.

I am a horrible person. I shun my love for a pure and honest girl to protect my image, and instead choose a spoiled and bratty girl who whines constantly.

Tanya is sexy when she wants to be, and always knows the exact thing to say to a guy to turn him on (unfortunately, she uses that gift on every guy on the guard) but Cassie always fumbled for her words. I thought it was adorable, though, and I would trade Tanya's seduction for Cassie's mumbling any day.

I guess its too late now, though. She has fallen in love with someone else, some guy named Colton. I loathe and envy him. He is probably holding my gorgeous little redhead in his arms right now, kissing her, whispering romantic things that will remind her of why she fell in love with him while I sit alone in my room, my only things to look forward to are sex with Tanya and my next meal. And I don't mean those are my only things to look forward to for today. I mean for the rest of eternity.


	15. Chapter 15

40 YEARS LATER

CARLISLE POV

I am sitting in my study and sorting through the mail, not really paying attention as I listen to Jasper and Emmett argue over their arm wrestling bet, when a letter falls out from all the rest. I pick it up and realize why it fell.. It is a heavy piece of parchment. I open it and scan it quickly.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I know things ended quite terribly between my son, Alec, and your daughter, Cassandra, but I am ordering a mandatory meeting with all covens. Do not worry, these meetings will be held at seperate times. You see, there has been a rumor of an immortal children outbreak. I am checking everyone for any clues as to if these rumors are true or not. But since you politely declined my invitation 50 years ago, I would be honored if you would stay at my castle for a month. All expenses will be paid, and I have enclosed 11 tickets since Alec tells me you have a member. Your coven seems to just keep growing... Demetri will pick you up at the airport in three days._

_Best regards,_

_Aro Volturi ~_

The parchment falls from my fingers. Oh boy.. Isn't this going to be fun news to break to Cassie..

CASSIE POV

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go, I don't want to go," I keep up my chant, clutching Colton's fingers so tightly I'm sure I'm hurting him but he doesn't mention it. Alice turns around from her seat in front of us, resting her head on the back of her chair.

"We are halfway across the Atlantic Ocean. There really isn't much you can do about it anymore, not that there was anything you could do about it before," She giggles. I glare at her.

"You're so good at sympathizing, Ali."

"Its been 50 years. I'm running low on sympathy. Give me some time to refuel." She shrugs and slides back down into her seat next to Jazz.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Colton whispers, nuzzling my neck. I sigh, knowing he is as scared of me going begging on my hands and knees for Alec to come back to me as I am.. But I refuse to let that happen.. This time around, I'm not going to be the stuttering fool. I am going to be the cool and collected one.

Colton had been pretty shocked when we told him about Alec and my tragic love story. He had been jealous and upset that I had waited until five years _after_ we were married to open up to him about that pretty large piece of my past. I lied to him and said that I have absolutely no feelings towards Alec other than hate, but I think he saw right through that. I wonder if he would still have asked me to marry him if he knew I still have feelings for a long lost love..

"I love you," I whisper to him, locking my fingers around the back of his neck and pulling him to me.

"I love you more," He whispers back just before his lips come crashing down on mine. Our tongues dance, switching back and forth between each others mouths. If I close my eyes and don't focus at all, sometimes I can pretend I am kissing Alec..

Dimitri is waiting for us by a large black SUV when we get there. He grabs me and crushes me in a hug when he sees me.

"Wow, its been 50 years and you still look exactly the same," He jokes as the rest of the Cullens pile into the huge car.

"Well you have aged quite nicely. Is that a touch of silver in your hair?" I ruffle his hair like he used to do to me. Colton suddenly laces his fingers through mine.

"Oh, um, Colton, this is my old pal Dimitri, Dimitri, this is my husband, Colton," I introduce them.

"Yeah Alec mentioned you were getting married.. How's it goin', man?" Demetri holds out his fist, and Colton bumps it with his. Typical..

We drive back to the Volturi castle. We are all shown where our rooms are, and I am shocked to find out the room Colton and I are sharing is the same room I stayed in 50 years ago though it is totally remodeled.

Colton and I begin unpacking our stuff and hanging everything in the expansive closet.  
"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're upset?" Colton comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Only every time I get upset," I giggle, turning around and kissing him.

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispers, resting his forehead against mine and staring into my eyes. Guilt attacks me.. Because every time I think of my marriage to Colton I wonder how I got so unlucky.. Why couldn't it have been Alec that loves me unconditionally?

My whole train of thought is horrid. Colton comforts me when I'm sad, makes me roll on the floor laughing, holds me as if I'm a fragile porcelain doll, always reminds me of how special and beautiful I am, and accepts me for who I am. Alec lied, cheated, and was so ashamed of me he shunned his own feelings.

"I'm thirsty, I'm going to go see if Aro has any animal blood stocked up in the lounge. Want any thing?" I ask, pulling myself from his loving embrace and heading out the door.

"I'll have whatever you're having," He says as he heads back to his suitcases to continue unpacking. I cautiously walk down to the lounge, keeping my eyes and ears on high alert. I open the fridge door, grab two cups, and begin filling them up with black bear's blood. I shove the container back into the fridge, and turn around, slamming into someone and spilling the blood all over my short pink summer dress.

"Oh, I'm so sorr- Alec?" I cut off as I look up and into the all too familiar eyes of the one and only, Alec Volturi


	16. Chapter 16

"Cassie," He breathes and I revel in the way my name just rolls off his tongue like milk chocolate. I unwillingly take a step back from him, stupidly running into the fridge. He forces back a smile and takes a step forward, placing his hands on my waist and leaning in as if he is going to kiss me.

"Get away from me Alec," I growl.

"I can't," He whispers.

"I'm married," I hiss. He sighs and backs away.

"Yeah, thanks for that lovely letter. How old is the guy, 12?" He mocks my young age.

"Sixteen, older than you." I fib by a month.

"Tanya is 17," He smiles.

"Colton can control the elements,"

"Did you just marry him so you could come here and make me jealous?"

"So you admit you're jealous?"

"Do you even love him?"

"I love him enough."

"Tanya is my whole life."

"Colton nearly died for me."

"Tanya gave up her coven and way of life to marry me,"

"Colton offered to give up his humanity, friends, and human family to be with me forever."

"Are we really arguing over whose spouse loves them more?"

"Deja vu," I laugh. Woah. Did I seriously just laugh around Alec?

"Cassie, are you-" Colton stops short as he walks in. I hadn't realized that during our little argument Alec and I had been leaning closer and closer together. I clear my throat and take a step away from him, then walk over and take Colton's hand.

"Colton, this is Alec. Alec, this is my husband, Colton." I introduce them awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you," Colton holds his hand out pleasantly.

"No need to lie," Alec smiles coldly, grabbing his hand much more tightly than necessary and giving it a single, jerky shake. Colton's smile slips. Alec shoves past Colton and out the door. On his way, I feel his hand slide across my bare arm and tingles run across the surface of my skin.

"What was that all about?" Colton asks.

"I don't know. I just sort of ran into him. Literally," I gesture down to my ruined dress.

"Go change, I'll get us some more," Colton pecks my lips quickly, and I hurry out the door. I head back up to our room, using the abandoned back stairwell. Alec suddenly appears out of no where, shoving me against the wall and pressing his whole body close against me.  
"We need to talk about what happened all those years ago. Privately. Meet me at the city gates at midnight." He whispers huskily, and then does something totally unexpected: presses his lips gently against mine. I am shocked, unable to do anything for a moment (as if I wanted to!) but as soon as I regain control of myself, I push him off of me.

"How dare you," I hiss.

"It felt good, didn't it? It felt right. Much better than it feels to kiss Colton," He tries to come on to me again and I slap him with all my might.

"You're a jerk. And you're wrong. It feels much better kissing Colton because I know that I am the only girl he is kissing, loving, and thinking about 24/7. With you, I can be sure you're going to go running back to Little Miss Stunning as soon as you get done with me."

I shove past him, and he grabs my wrist as if he is about to pull me back. But when footsteps begin heading towards the staircase, he drops it as if I burned him.

"Alec, is that you?" A bubbly voice calls. A few seconds later and long legs come in to view. Alec grab's Tanya's wrist like he had just grabbed mine, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately right in front of me. I can feel my heart breaking. I look away quickly so he won't have the pleasure of seeing the pain in my eyes.

"Not in front of the guests," She giggles. He brings his lips off her, taking hold of her waist tightly.

"Hi, I'm Tanya," She puts her perfectly manicured hand forward.

"Cassie." I place my much smaller hand in hers and shake for a fraction of a second.

"Oh yeah, haven't you visited before?" She stares at me with her large crimson eyes, trying to recognize my apparently easily forgettable face.

"Fifty years ago," I nod, wishing I was anywhere else but here. I don't want to have to look at her perfect blond curls, defined cheekbones, and super-model figure.

"I remember, you were Alec's friend," She smiles.

"Yeah, we were just the best of friends. We understood each other perfectly. It was really too bad I had to go back to America. We could have been so close, like family, right Alec?" I smirk at him. He smiles and nods, but as soon as Tanya looks away, he glares viciously at me.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you around," She smiles, pulling on Alec's arm. They head downstairs, and I run as fast as I can to my room. I arrive milliseconds before Colton and pretend I've been unpacking for a while so he doesn't know I had another run in with Alec.

"Here darling," He hands me a warm cup and I drink it all in three gulps, wiping my mouth with the back of my arm after I'm done.

I am in bed with Colton, giggling as he tickles my naked body, when I realize the clock reads 12:05.

"Shit, I got to go," I jump out of bed, grabbing some undergarments, jean shorts, and a simple green tank-top.

"Where the hell are you going at this time of night?" He asks as I open the door.

"I have to take care of something. I'll be right back." I promise him.

"I'll just come with you," He begins getting out of bed.

"No, trust me, you do not want to be there for this." I run out and slam the door shut. I wait for a minute or two, until I'm sure he isn't following me, and then run out of the castle. I find Alec resting against the wall next to the gate.

"You came," He seems surprised.

"I'm not sure why since there really isn't anything to talk about."

"There is everything to talk about. Cassie, I'm sorry about what I did. It was selfish and-"

"Just stop right there. Because that is what it was, selfish. That is what you are, Alec. You are totally selfish and self-centered. The only one that matters to you in this world is yourself."

"That was true. Until I met you. And you completely changed my whole perspective on life. Now the only one that matters is you." He takes my hand. I jerk away from that wonderful electric warmth.

"No. It is still all about you. If it was about me, you wouldn't have broken my heart to protect your image. You wouldn't have let fifty years go by with hardly any contact. You wouldn't have chosen the wrong person to spend eternity with. You wouldn't even have had to choose." I walk away, half expecting him to grab me and admit his mistake. Wishful thinking, I suppose.

I am twenty feet away when I hear him whisper the words I've been longing to hear for fifty years.

"I love you."

I pause for a moment, my entire being telling me to run back into his arms. But honestly, what good would that do me? Forgiving him and telling him I still have feelings for him would get me no where. By the end of the night, he would be back in Tanya's bed and I would still be married to someone I will never be in love with.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec hardly even looks at me for the next week, but he makes sure to show off Tanya in front of me. He kisses her and holds her romantically. Just watching makes my chest tighten to where I have to gasp for breath.

I am walking by his and Tanya's room when I hear yelling. I stop quietly and listen.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're in love with her! You look at her as if she is what you have waited your whole fucking life for!" Tanya screams at him and the fluttery feeling I've missed so much returns to my stomach.

"Why do you have to fight with me every single damn day?" Alec yells back. They fight every day?

"Because no matter how hard I try, you just can't seem to love me." Tanya cries, and I hear her drop onto the floor.

"If this is what you call trying, I don't even want to know what you being care-free about our marriage would be like. I'm going for a walk." Alec growls and before I have time to run away, Alec slams the door open and I'm caught red-handed. Before Tanya can see, he shuts the door behind himself and grabs me bridal style, running as fast as he can out of her hearing range. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asks.  
"Enough to know that everything you said about Tanya being crazy in love with you is a big lie. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised. Its not like I should expect anything from you other than lies."

"I have changed, Cassie. Please believe me." He whispers, backing me up against the wall.

"I don't get what you want from me. To fall back in love with you? What good is that going to do either of us? We are both married." I try to figure out his motives behind his recent actions. He stops for a minute and stares blankly at the wall behind me. Then he takes a deep breath and stares deeply into my eyes.

"I would give up everything for you. Tanya, my home, my position on the guard, my sister. I know Colton gave up more than that, but I promise I will love you a million times more than he ever will."

I am absolutely stunned. I never expected Alec to be willing to give up any of those things for me. But then I remember who I am talking to..

"This isn't a fairytale, Alec. I can't just forgive you for everything because you say you're sorry. And I most definitely can't give up Colton in the hope that you will keep your word and leave Tanya for me. You have lied to me before, I don't think I will ever be able to trust you again."

"I will win back your trust. I will, I swear. Just watch me." He smiles and runs off. I sigh and rub my temples with my index fingers. I don't know how much longer I can run away from my feelings for Alec.

As I am walking back to my room, Jane suddenly jumps out in front of me in the same way she did the first time I came to Volterra.

"Oh, hi Jane." I say nervously.

"What have you done to my brother?" She hisses at me.

"I didn't do anything," I say, giving her a puzzled look.

"You changed him. He was a strong, independent, evil, wonderful piece of the guard. Now hes some sappy, love-sick weak little boy that is willing to give up everything he has worked the last millenia to achieve!" She growls.

"Your brother fell in love. And he broke my heart. That made him feel guilt and regret. Those three are human emotions, and they are what have changed him. Not me. Maybe instead of spending your time plotting how to make everyone else miserable, you could spend some time learning to be nice and maybe you'll find someone to love too." I begin to shove past her.

"Well I know that if I ever do fall in love, he won't leave me because I'm boring. I don't even know how you managed to land someone as hot and nice as Colton. There is nothing interesting about you, other than the fact that you're so young you are grouped in the same category as infants." Her words slice right through me..

"Your own brother is willing to leave you to be with me, and you're in love with my husband. Insult me all you want, but I have the power to take away two of the most important people in your life." I leave her standing speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a retarded goldfish, unable to come up with a reply.

I go back to my room and find Colton standing with his hands behind his back, staring out the window.

"There you are," He smiles as I close the door behind me.

"Yup," I begin making the bed to distract myself from the anger that is consuming me.

"It feels like we haven't spent any time together lately," He says as I move on to straightening up the objects on the nightstand.

"Maybe that is because you have been spending all your time with Jane." I regret the words as soon as they leave my selfish mouth. I have no right to be mad at him for crushing on another girl when I have been practically drooling over Alec for the past week.

"What do you mean?" He asks, his eyebrows knitting together. I sigh and shake my head.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just letting my jealousy get the best of me." I go into the closet and begin organizing my shoes, putting them in order from favorite to least favorite.

"Jane and I hang out sometimes, but its not like we are dating or anything." He leans against the closet door.

"I think she is in love with you."

"What? Nah. We're just friends, she is a really nice and funny and an incredibly cool girl." He speaks of her in a tone that implies they are much more than friends.  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry for being such a bitch." I say and he grabs me and hugs me.

"You are no such thing. I love you."

"I love you too." I lie like a skilled actress. No I don't. I love Alec. More than anything in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

"Cassie, can you come in here for a second?" Alec asks from the doorway as I tried to slink past his room.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," I look warily at the big bed behind him.

"I'm not going to do anything...this time. But I wrote a song, and I want you to tell me what you think." He seems sincere enough, so I follow him into his little love cave, closing the door behind me. I sit gingerly on the edge of his and Tanya's king-sized bed, trying not to think about all the kinky things that have happened here.

Alec picks up a shiny acoustic guitar and sits next to me a safe distance away so I feel comfortable and he doesn't bang me in the chest with his guitar. He begins playing a really cool tune with it. He looks into my eyes, trapping me with his gaze. Like a tiny, annoying, squeaky, common brown mouse in the eyes of a large, mysterious, dangerous, majestic, graceful, venomous black cobra.

"I'm staring at the glass in front of me, is it half empty? Have i ruined all you've given me? I know I've been selfish, I know I've been foolish, but look through that and you will see, I'll do better, I know. Baby, I can do better. " He begins and I immediately realize this is a song written about me.

"If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone, don't tell me I will make it on my own. Don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone will sing till it dies. If you leave me tonight. " I want to take my eyes from his penetrating stare, but I just can't.  
"Sometimes I would stare at your lips while you were speaking, I'd listen to your breathing, amazed how I somehow managed to sweep you off your feet girl, your perfect little feet girl. But I took for granted what you do. But I'll do better, I know. Baby, I can do better  
"If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone, don't tell me I will make it on my own, don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone will sing till it dies if you leave me tonight.  
"And don't you know my heart is pumping, oh, it's putting up the fight, and I've got this feeling, that everything's alright, and don't you see, She was nothing cause you're the only one for me." That line really slices deep.  
"If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone, don't tell me I will make it on my own, don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone will sing till it dies if you leave me tonight.  
Don't leave me tonight.(secondhand serenade stay close dont go)" The last stroke of his guitar echoes through the room. Silence ensues. I guess he is waiting for me to say something..

"Wow, that was really great Alec. I didn't know you could write songs. How many have you written for Tanya?" I get up, my hand on the door knob as he grabs my wrist.

"None. I have never written a song for any girl other than you. I have never even played guitar for another girl. Tanya thinks this is just decoration, she doesn't know I can even play. The only person I have ever showed is you." His honesty is conveyed through the crimson depths of his sparkling eyes.

"That is really sweet. But it doesn't make a difference. Maybe if you had planned this touching moment fifty years ago instead of planning how you would have an affair without your fiancee or girlfriend finding out, that song would actually mean something to me." I open the door but he blocks my exit.

"I. Am. Sorry. I don't know what else I can say! I can't figure you out, Cassie. I don't know what you want. You are hot and cold, all the time. I guess I actually do like it, it sort of turns me on.. Awkward. But honestly, I don't know what I can do to show you how much I regret hurting you." He rambles on.

"There is nothing you can say. Whats done is done, and you can't change it. I'm leaving now Alec, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to stop me this time." I side step around him, and head down the vacant hall.

"I still love you!" He calls. I don't even stop, just turn the corner. I hear him laugh before I head down the stairs. The lyrics to his song are stuck in my head, playing over and over again as I picture his deep eyes staring straight through me, and I begin humming it as I walk into the throne room. Great.


	19. Chapter 19

"Don't do this to me, Alec," I beg him, looking away from his deep gaze. I don't mean it though. I love him being so close. Especially because I only have a week left here.

"Don't do what? Remind you that you are in love with me?" He places his index finger on my chin and forcing me to look at him, then traces my profile with the pad of his thumb.

"I would rather force myself to be with someone I will never love than love someone who lies, cheats, and is ashamed of me." I try to slide away from him, but he has me so tightly pressed against a tree I can't get away.

"I will never hurt you again." He promises.

"You told me you would never hurt me fifty years ago. You lied then, you are more than likely lying now." I sigh. I want to believe him so badly.

"I was stupid back then. I had never experienced loss, and I didn't know how badly it would hurt to lose you. But now that you are back, I know I can never let you go again." His lips are nearly touching mine.

"Don't," I look down, blocking my lips from him. He sighs and takes a step back.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to force myself on you. I'm going to play this game fair and square. I'm going to make you fall for me again. And that means we're going to start out how we did last time. Hi, my name is Alexander Volturi, but call me Alec." He puts out his hand.

"I'm Cassandra Cullen, call me Cassie," I smile, loving the electricty that flows between our palms.

"How are you enjoying your stay in Volterra?" He asks, dropping my hand.

"Great, other than this pesky boy that has some kind of creepy crush on me that follows me around the castle and corners me every chance he gets." I roll my eyes.

"Wow, sounds like a major weirdo." Alec twists his face in fake disgust.

"Yeah, but I don't think he is going to be a problem much longer. Actually, I'm pretty sure he is a really charming guy once he just throws off his jerk act." I smile wryly.

"If you give him a chance, maybe you'll find you care for him more than you thought." Alec's eyes turn hopeful. I smile wryly.

"No, I know I care for him way more than I should. But maybe if I give him a chance, I'll find I can actually be friends with him." I grab his hand in a friendly way, like I would Alice or Renesmee, and we begin walking through the forest where I had come to hunt.

"I'm sure he would like that a lot." He gives my hand a little squeeze.

"I would too." I squeeze his hand back.

"Its a really nice day outside." He comments, looking up at the dark gray sky that looks as if it is about to start pelting raindrops any moment.

"Yeah, totally." I say sarcastically, and then let out a loud laugh.  
"Why are you laughing?" He asks.

"Because I'm talking about the weather with you, of all people." I giggle again.

"I guess I never thought we would be having a conversation like this either." He laughs along with me. Suddenly, a strong breeze causes all the trees to rattle and my hair to fly wildly around my face. I end up with a tangled mess. He laughs, and begins moving it from my face. He tucks the final piece behind my ear, and stares into my eyes.

"Gold is still my favorite color." He whispers.

"I made Esme paint my room back home crimson," I say bashfully.

"Every winter I go back to that skating rink and just sit there and watch all the couples spin around together."

"I've read Romeo and Juliet at least a thousand times in the past fifty years."

"I went back to highschool for a couple years. You're right, it is sort of fun."

"I've been trying to learn all different kinds of dances in case I ever danced with you again."  
"I go back to the meadow where we had our first kiss at least once a week for hours at a time."

"After my family gets in snowball fights, I go to my room and cry for a day straight."

"I try drinking from animals every now and then to get the taste of it in case I ever got the chance to come live with you and your family."

"When I'm kissing Colton, I pretend I'm kissing you." 

"I love you," He whispers huskily as rain begins to pour down. I look up at him through the moisture, and we slowly begin to lean together. Our lips so close I can feel his breath in my mouth. My arms are around his neck and his hands are on my hips.

"Cassie?" Emmett's voice bellows in the distance. I immediately jump off of Alec, realizing what I was about to do.

"Oh no. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm married. Oh no. Oh no. Oh my gosh." I begin hyperventilating as my irrational side takes over.

"Calm down, Cassie. We are meant to be together." Alec puts his arm around my waist and I shove him away. He looks so hurt..

"We are both married. You need to go." I try to push him away. Looking devastated, he begins to leave but I grab his hand and turn him back to me.

"Sorry for being such a bitch right now. But I have to go." I kiss his cheek, and am thrown into a daze by his sweet scent. I turn around and run smack into a tree.

"Ow," I mutter, rubbing my head though it doesn't really hurt. Alec tries to stiffle his laughter. I stick out my tongue at him, and then carefully step around the tree and head out. I find Emmett on the hill leading up to the forest.

"Hey, there you are." He grins.

"I was just doing a little hunting," I say casually, walking back through the rain, already completely drenched.

"Thats cool but Colton said you disappeared this morning and he hasn't seen you since. Dude was freaking out." Emmett laughs. Em and I walk back together and I run into the throne room to find Colton pacing restlessly.

"Cassie! Babe you had me worried sick." Colton hugs me, and then pulls back when he realizes I am soaked.

"I was hunting," I explain. He laughs.

"I think I like your clothes better like this. Skin-tight, wet, nearly see through." He begins kissing down my neck, and I hear the back door open quietly though I guess Colton didn't. Alec walks in, water dripping from his inky black hair. He stares at me as if I have betrayed him.

"I'm sorry," I mouth. He nods sadly, and quietly leaves the room. I sigh and close my eyes. I wish I didn't have to choose between two such amazing guys.


	20. Chapter 20

Only a few days later and I lie with Alec in our meadow, laughing harder than I have in a while. I had forgotten how funny he is. I suddenly roll over so my elbows are resting on his chest.

"So what is Tanya's story?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" He looks uncomfortable talking about his gorgeous wife.

"Where did she come from? How did you two meet?" I suddenly realize I know nearly nothing about this girl.

"Well, Tanya used to be a vegetarian like you. She was part of the Denali clan. She came to Volterra nearly a hundred years ago to ask to be killed after her sister Irina was killed by us. Aro refused because she has such a potent gift. Then she came to me personally to ask to be killed. I told her I couldn't go against Aro's orders, and she began sobbing all her problems to me. I began comforting her, and Aro walked in and saw her in my arms. He immediately began to rave about how cute of a couple we are, and Tanya agreed to join the guard. She soon became a well recognized member, and we became a thing. Our wedding was the most extravagant in all of history. And now, fifty years later, I realize what a horrible mistake it was. She became consumed with fame, and is nothing but a whiny snob now."

"Celebrity marriages. They never work out," I sigh and shake my head. He laughs, and pulls me closer.

"Well what is Colton's story?" He asks.

"A few months after I returned to America, I began going to school. He was the popular guy, and he asked me to the school dance. I accepted, and we started going on dates. Five months later, he pushed me out of the way of a truck and got hit himself. I couldn't resist the blood, and I nearly killed him. Alice stopped me, he changed, and left behind his parents and cute little sister. There was a huge search for him, and my family had to flee town." I feel like my story is no where near as interesting as his.

"You're with him because of guilt." He muses.

"I'm with him because I can trust him," I push myself off Alec's chest, rolling over so I am on my side facing away from him.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being a jerk. Its just... You can't imagine how much it hurts me to see you with him," He sighs.

"I'm pretty sure I can." I whisper, still not looking at him.

"If you said you would take me back, I would leave her in a heartbeat."

"I can't be sure you're telling the truth. Colton is an amazing guy, I'm not going to leave him on a romantic whim." I turn back over to look at him.

"You only have four days left here. I don't know how I can prove it to you!" He growls, seeming mad at himself.

"I think you do. But you don't trust me so you're too scared to take the risk." I whisper.

"I do trust you.. Its just.. I don't trust myself to be better than Colton." He picks his words carefully. His eyes look so pained, and it triggers such strong feelings within me I grab his hand and begin saying words I know I'll regret.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... You are better than him. To me you are. Granted, he may be the perfect husband, so caring and devoted.. But you are exactly what I have always wanted. You are dark, mysterious, sexy, hilarious, sweet, romantic, and have that whole bad-boy vibe that just draws girls in. If anyone should be scared about not being good enough, it should be me. You decided Tanya was better than me once, you could do it again in the blink of an eye." I gush out all my feelings to him.

"That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be worried though, I'll never do that again. Tanya is an annoying slut that has probably screwed every single guy on the guard, including Aro Marcus and Caius, and has probably done a few girls too. But you.. God, Cassie, you are so out of my league.. You are the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever seen. You seem uncomfortable in your own skin, though, for some reason, but just your stuttering and mumbling makes me smile in a way Tanya never could. You know exactly what to say to make me laugh, and it seems like I never know what you are going to do next. You stick to what you believe in no matter what others think, which is something I admire more than you think. Just you looking at me makes me have the most amazing tingling sensation inside. I love the way your skin feels against mine, and most importantly, I love you more than you could ever imagine." He pours out the most romantic words I have ever heard. I would be crying if I could.

I want to kiss him so badly, his rosy lips are so close. But I hold myself back, picturing Colton's big puppy dog eyes staring at me with sadness and accusation.

"I love you too," After he turned his heart inside out for me, I have to at least say that.

"Then run away with me. We can go right now to somewhere quiet and secluded and come back in a few years. Tanya and Colton will be gone, and you and I can join your family back in America. We can get married and go to school. We are meant to be together."

"You can't just run away from your problems, Alec. I'm not going to abandon my family and leave them wondering where the hell I am. Besides, until you prove to me that you are willing to give everything up, I am an adoring wife to Colton."

He groans and I giggle. He gives him a half smile, and brushes his fingers across my face.

"I will prove it. I really will this time. I need to go make a couple calls. See you tomorrow, babe." He kisses my cheek, leaps up, and takes off running.

I scoot over to where the grass is pushed down from the weight of his granite body. It is probably icy cold, but it feels warm to me. His scent lingers, and I breath it in as a light breeze whirls by. I close my eyes and visualize myself walking down the aisle in a flowing white dress to Alec. If that day ever comes, my life will be complete.


	21. Chapter 21

"Cassie?" Alice's voice causes me to cringe. I slowly turn around and put on a fake smile.

"Hi Alice," I say, glancing at the clock. 1:34. I'm late.

"What are you doing creeping around the castle at one in the morning? And where is Colton?" She asks, already suspicious.

"I was just getting something to drink," I lie.

"The lounge is that way." She points in the opposite direction than the one I was heading in.

"Oh, right," I turn and head towards the lounge hoping she will leave me alone.

"Are you sure you weren't sneaking out to see Alec?" She says from behind me and I freeze.

"What did you see?" I ask. Of course I should have known that she would have a vision of this.

"Not much. Just you sucking face with someone who is most definitely not your husband."

"No way. That isn't going to happen. Its just, the only time Alec and I can have any privacy is at night. So nearly every night we each sneak out and meet so we can just talk. Its nice. Besides, we only have one more night together." I shrug as a sinking feeling settles in my stomach.

"Why don't you just admit that you two are in love again, Cas?" She whispers, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"We're not. I mean.. Well. We are.. But admitting that will do nothing except break Colton and Tanya's hearts." I walk away from her before she has time to say anything back. I run out of the back doors and into the garden. I venture into the very back corner, the farthest point from the castle. Alec is laying in a hammock, looking totally relaxed. He looks up at me when I approach.

"Sorry I'm late," I sigh, sitting on the grass beside him.

"Don't sit down there. Here," He gets up, offering the hammock to me.

"No. I'm fine." I assure him, though the ground is a bit lumpy and uncomfortable.

"I insist," He grabs my hand and pulls me up gently. We end up not even an inch apart, his hand still holding mine, his sweet breath encompassing my senses as his coal-black eyes put me in a daze. I take a moment to clear my mind, and then plan my next words carefully so I don't stutter and stumble through them and ruin the moment.

"We could share it." I whisper. He smiles, fogging up my mind again, and then pulls me down on the hammock with him. He puts his arm around my shoulders, and we lay side by side, looking up at the stars dotting this crystal clear night.

"Your eyes are so dark," I remark, looking up into his eyes, stroking the dark circles beneath them.

"I'm laying off the humans.. I'm having a hard time adjusting to the taste of animals, though." He says in a disgusted tone.

"The fact that you are trying just for me is the sweetest thing in the world," I whisper.

"I would do anything for you." He breathes in my scent. My insides flutter. I roll myself over so I am laying on top of him so I can look at him head on.

"This is our last night together." I remind him.

"It doesn't have to be." He grabs my hand. I pull it away from him.

"Yes it does," I sigh.

"Love conquers all," He whispers. I shake my head and sit up on the edge of the hammock, carefully supporting myself so I don't tip him out. He sits up next to me.

"I am not going to let you walk out of here and not see you again for another fifty years." He runs his hand through his hair. I look at him, and he begins to lean down towards my lips.

"Don't," I whisper.

"Just one kiss before you leave," He doesn't give me time to reply, just tenderly brushes his lips against mine. And then, the most powerful and nearly animalistic emotions I have ever felt overcome each of us.

I grab him, wrapping my arms around his neck, twining my fingers through his hair, as he clutches my waist. I shove him against a large lemon tree, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him with a hot, fiery passion. I slide my tongue into his mouth, roaming through every crevice. I love the way he tastes, it is like a fusion of the most mouth watering berries. I like the taste of him more than the delicious taste of human blood.

That annoying voice in the back of my mind reminds me that I'm married. At this point in time, though, I could care less. The fact that I'm cheating on my husband makes this moment even more hot. And then I remember something that I had seen Rose do to Emmett when I accidentally walked in on them in bed. It had looked so thrilling... I had never wanted to do it with Colton, but it seems perfect to do with Alec.

I pull back from his lips, and then shove my teeth into his neck. He lets out a shocked gasp, and then a moan as I begin sucking the blood from his last meal. Mountain lion. Yum.

"Oh god," He groans. I pull back after a moment, and his eyes are black since there was barely any blood in his system to begin with. I offer my throat to him, and he digs in. The sucking sensation is so sexual and intimate, I begin moaning also. When he pulls back, there are barely noticeable flecks of gold in his eyes and the black is more of a dark brown.

We begin kissing again, our hands roaming over each others bodies. My left hand ends up down his pants, rubbing against the big, hard lump as his hips gyrate in sync with the pushing of my hand.

He grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head. He unhooks my nice lace bra and throws it to the side and then strokes my soft, tender breasts, kissing each nipple.

"We really shouldn't," I pant out.

"I need you." He says as he strips his shirt off and drops his pants to the ground.

"We are too close to the castle," I can't keep my eyes off his huge, pulsing member.

"This is just out of vampire hearing and sight range." He moans as I begin massaging his dick. He shoves me onto the grass, pulling off my shorts and thong.

Alec pushes his face into my hot, moist pussy. He flicks his tongue out, tasting me, eating me out. He sucks and licks as my back arches in pleasure and my breaths come in ragged gasps.

Then he shoves his hard cock into my tight hole, pushing in and out as hard as he can. My whole body rocks with the force of his blows, and I couldn't be happier.

Tonight was, in one word, amazing. I never thought I would experience such hot desire with Alec ever again. We now lay cuddled in the grass, not speaking, just loving each others presence. The sun begins to creep up over the horizon, making each of us sparkle.

"You're beautiful," He whispers. I kiss him softly, conveying all the words I could never say without messing up through that simple touch of the lips.

And suddenly, everything comes rushing back to me. I'm a married woman. What the fuck have I done?  
"Holy shit, Alec. I just had sex with you. You aren't my husband. We are married. I just cheated in the worst way. I'm a total whore." I suddenly can't breathe as I sit straight up.

"Calm down, babe." He says in a totally chilled tone, sitting up next to me.

"No I will not chill out. I am freaking out. You planned this! You knew this place was out of vampire sight and hearing range which is why you picked it. You knew if I let you kiss me, nothing would be able to stop us. I hate you! I have to get back to Colton." I stand up and throw on my clothes. Did I really just tell him I hate him?

"No you don't.. Just stay here.. With me." He grabs my hand. I yank it harshly from his grasp and hurt clouds his eyes.

"Or I could go back to my husband, where I belong." I run off, leaving him slouched and devastated. I head into the forest though, running through the trees to work off my frustration. Why do I always screw everything up?  
I end up knocking down a few trees and smashing a few boulders and then wind up at least three hours away from Volterra, and that is at vampire speed. It takes me another three hours to get back, and then the guilt and hurt catches up to me and my chest constricts painfully.

I begin stumbling through the castle, feeling horrible. I just cheated on my husband and hurt the man I am in love with.

I fumble into my room and slam the door shut behind me. I lean my back against the door and slowly slide down, wrapping my arms around my knees and sobbing. I hadn't even realized Colton was in here until I feel him grab me and carry me over to our bed, shushing me softly.

"Its okay, baby. I'm here, I've got you." He whispers, picking the leaves out of my hair, and I begin crying harder because he isn't the one I want to be comforting me right now. His grip on me slackens.

"I'm sorry," He says sadly.

"What do you mean?" I sniffle.

"I know you are in love with Alec. I'm sorry I can't be like him. I'm sorry I can't be the man you want me to be." He looks away from me, out the window.

"That is not true, Colton. I love you." I place my hand on the side of his face, lying through my teeth.

"Maybe you do, but I know for a fact that you aren't in love with me. I have tried to ignore all the signs, but I just can't anymore. I will always be in love with you, Cassie, and that is why I have to let you go. I want you to go find Alec and tell him you want him back. That is what will make you happy, and the only way I can be happy is if you are happy." He lets go of me but I don't move.

"We are leaving today. Lets just go home and pretend this whole trip never happened." I insist, jumping up and beginning to pack.

"And then I can watch you walk around like a lifeless zombie for the rest of our lives? I don't think so. I'm going to probably stay here for a while, Aro has offered me a place on the guard." He doesn't seem too excited about this.

"I'm not going to leave you for someone I've only really known for a total of four months!" I furiously throw things into our suitcases.

"You are in love. Now go find him. Before its too late." Colton whispers. I stare at him for a minute, and then crack a smile.

"Thank you, Colton," I whisper, and run out of our room. As I near the throne room, I hear something that sounds like tiny hiccups. But since vampires can't hiccup, I guess its my ears playing tricks on me.

I run into the throne room, and walk up to Aro.

"Do you know where Alec is? Its urgent." I ask him.

"He is gone," Aro whispers hoarsely.

"What do you mean?"

"He left Tanya and resigned from his position on the guard."

"Where did he go?" I nearly yell.

"He told me not to tell you." Aro looks away from me. I grab his cloak and shove him against his throne.

"Tell. Me. Now." I growl, and am suddenly thrown backwards. I look up to see Renata looking frightened and meek.

"He has gone off to become a vegetarian," Aro looks over in the corner, and I follow his gaze. Tanya is sobbing in the corner with Corin, Hiedi, and Jane comforting her. That is the hiccup sound I heard. They all look at me accusingly.

"Oh my god. I have to go find him," I begin running out of the room, but Tanya blocks my exit. She glares at me.

"You will regret taking my husband from me. You will soon realize that was the biggest mistake you ever made." She hisses at me. I refuse to let her see my fear and instead shove past her. I run out into the streets, not bothering with luggage.

I know exactly where he has gone, and run into the airport. I demand a ticket for Alaska, and then have to wait an anxiety-filled hour before the plane is ready.

The flight attendant comes over the intercom and says something in Italian. Fortunately, I have learned to speak that language and I knew what she was saying. I board the plane, sitting next to a frail looking old lady who seems about to fall asleep on my rock-hard shoulder.

The plane slowly rises and my stomach feels like butterflies are nesting in it. Here I come, Alec. And we are finally going to have our happily ever after.


	22. Chapter 22

My throat is on fire as I stumble off the plane. I look through the windows and see it is overcast and then walk out of the airport. I run into the nearby forest and take down a grizzly bear. It is delicious and soothes the burn in my throat.

I find a nice, sleek white car and break in. Alice taught me all about grand theft auto, and I am more than thankful for that now. I drive to Denali, and then ditch the car by the curb in the city so I can trace scents to find Eleazar's house. Alec's scent is laced in freshly with the humans.

I begin following it, and soon find my way to a large, old-fashioned white house with green trimmings and a wrap around deck. I burst inside, and Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar all four point upstairs at the same time, already having heard me coming up the driveway.

I fly up the stairs, still hot on Alec's scent, and into a gold room with a big black bed and tons of books and CD's lining the wall. His scent is all over here, so I'm guessing its his room, but the freshest scent is at least ten minutes old and heads out his open window.

"You just can't make this easy, can you Alec?" I complain, hopping out the window. I dodge through the snow-covered trees, but when I smell him not only on the ground but in the air, I know I'm getting close. I scurry up a tree, hopping from branch to branch quietly until I find him. He is sitting on a large boulder, his back to me, with a bear carcass discarded at his side.

"I'm sorry for everything, Cassie. I know how badly I hurt you, and I still can't figure out what possessed me to make me leave you for someone like Tanya. I hope Colton will be the best husband in the world to you for the rest of eternity, and trust me I will kick his ass if he slips up so much as one time. I love you, babe, forever." He whispers sadly, and at first I thought he was talking to me, but then upon closer inspection, I realize in his hand is a photograph of us smiling with our arms around each other from fifty years ago in a silver frame.

He sets the picture to the side of him and begins just sitting there, waiting for nothing apparently. I roll my eyes and launch myself from the tree above, tackling him. We both go flying off the rock, landing with him underneath me in the fluffy snow, his hands already on my neck to rip it off, expecting an attack.

"Cassie?" He drops his hands from my neck.

"I love you too. Forever." I promise.

"What about Colton?" He asks, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"If Colton meant anything to me anymore, I would be heading back to Nevada with him and my family, not on a 5,000 mile journey to find you." I smile wryly.

"Well, if he is out of the picture, I better make my move fast before someone else does," Alec moves me off of him and stands up, brushing the snow off his back.

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously as he slides down on one knee, grabbing my left hand with his.

"I don't have a ring yet, this is pretty unexpected, but I don't think that really matters. Cassie, you have been the sunshine in my life, my only reason for existing, for the past fifty years. I know I have put you through a lot of pain and heartbreak, but I swear I will never do that again. I will protect you and love you unconditionally for every moment of our forever if you will please marry me?" His amber eyes stare intently into mine and I feel like I can't breath. Oh god please don't let me screw up this incredibly romantic moment.

"Of course," I breathe, miraculously not stuttering or mumbling. He slowly stands up, places his hands on the side of my face, and kisses me softly and sweetly, his marble lips molding to mine.

"Well, I guess we better call Carlisle and tell him we'll meet him in Nevada. And I'll have to ask Alice to bring my things, I've been wearing this for quite a while." I look down at my shredded shirt and jeans with big splotches of dirt and mud. Alec begins plucking the leaves from my messed up hair. I had always pictured myself looking a bit nicer when Alec proposed to me.. Yes, I have fantasized about that moment a lot.

"We will go back to school, get married, and live the life we were destined to live." Alec smiles.

"And how about we start with a little make-up making-out?" I wag my eyebrows, and he laughs, then grabs me around my waist, his hands resting on the small of my back.

"You will never know how much I love you." He whispers, then kisses me passionately, sliding his warm, soft tongue into my mouth. Eternity has never tasted so sweet.

THE END

SEQUEL IS JUST GOING TO BE MORE CHAPTERS. I don't feel like making a whole other story. Here is the summary for the sequel :

After fifty years, Cassie and Alec are finally together. They are living with the Cullens, going to school, and completely happy. Until Cassie mysteriously disappears on the night before her own wedding and her future completely vanishes. Will Alec find his pretty little redhead before time runs out? Does she even have any time? RATED M


	23. Sequel Chapter 1

The Anguish Of True Love

Sequel to Loved You Once, Love You Still

ALEC POV

North Dakota is my home now. Much different than Italy, which is where I have lived my whole life. But I'll adjust.

I have lived here with Cassie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme for the past year. Renesmee and Jacob stop in all the time. It is hard to get used to being in such close proximity with my enemy by nature, and even harder to get used to that horrible stench, but I'm working on it. I'm just glad that Jake is the only wolf left still phasing so he is the only one that stops by anymore. Other than Seth, who drops in occasionally and is about thirty five now.

Today I am going back to high-school. The last time I went to high-school was ten years after Cassie and I split up. So that was about forty one years ago. I am getting ready right now, standing in Cassie and my bathroom trying to decide between the blue or plaid button up.

Cassie walks in and takes a look at my shirt options, her face wrinkling in distaste.

"What? These are both nice shirts," I say defensively.  
"Maybe in the 1950's, which, in case you forgot, was a hundred years ago. If Alice saw you in either of these she would have a fit. Which means we are going to need to go shopping for you tonight. I hadn't realized you were so clothing impaired or I would have already gone." She sighs as she walks into my closet. We have separate closets because she needs a lot of room for all her clothes..

I growl in frustration. I don't know anything about humans.

Cassie returns a moment later with a simple black t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans.

"What the hell? This is considered fashionable?" I ask, looking at the utterly plain outfit.

"Compared to all your other clothes, yes it is." She hands me the clothes, and then walks into her closet.

"But I wear things like this when I go hunting or am just hanging at the house." I have to speak louder because she is so far back in her huge closet.

"Which is why I thought you had at least a strand of fashion sense." She calls back. I frown and take off my shirt and pants, leaving me in just my underwear.

"Woah wait. Why are you wearing tighty whities?" She asks as she comes out of the closet in a turquoise and black tank-top, ripped up light blue denim skinny jeans, and blue converse.

"I thought that is what humans wear.." I feel so stupid right now.

"Oh Alec. If you didn't have me and your insane hottness, you would be a loser at school." She grins and hands me a pair of gray boxer briefs. I roll my eyes and take off the apparently dorky white undergarments.

"Wait wait." She says before I have a chance to put the boxer briefs on.

"I am naked! What could possibly be wrong?" I look down at myself. She just laughs and begins rubbing my sensitive lower region.

"Babe, I don't want to get all messy before I go to school." I say around my moans of pleasure.

"Fine, your loss." She smirks, taking her hand away from my worked up prostate. I grab her wrist, slinging her back towards me and kiss her sweetly.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She smiles and begins putting on make-up.

"You really don't need that stuff." I begin getting dressed.  
"I like it," She puts on black eyeliner.

"In case you can't see the mirror through all that glitter, you're naturally beautiful." I say as she adds a layer of sparkly blue eyeshadow the same shade as her converse and the blue on her tank-top.

"Aren't we all?" She murmurs while brushing a light pink shade of blush on her cheekbones.

"You're the most gorgeous vampire I have ever seen. Honestly. No one can compare, not Heidi or Renesmee or even Rosalie." I place my hands on her hips from behind her, leaning my head against her shoulder to look at us as a couple. Our eyes are identical, a smooth butterscotch color.

"I heard that!" Rose calls from below us. I roll my eyes and Cassie applies a layer of sticky pink lipgloss.

"Ewh I hate when you cover up your lips with that stuff." I tell her. Kissing that is like kissing honey. It sticks to my lips and I can't get it off no matter how hard I try.

"I like it, it makes my lips look bigger. Makes me seem older. Which I need if I'm going to be going into the same freaking grade as all my brothers and sisters!" She is bouncing up and down in excitement, barely able to clasp the necklace that has my black guitar pick on it (I've given her tons of necklaces with guitar picks of mine from every color in the rainbow). Apparently Cassie has always gone a grade or two below Emmett Rosalie Bella and Edward and she is very eager to see if she can pull off being the same age as them.

"Someone remind me what the story is this time," Renesmee says as we are driving to school in Emmett's car.

"Jasper and Rose are twins posing as Carlisle's kids from a previous marriage, you and Edward are twins, adopted after Carlisle's brother was killed in a motorcycle crash, and Alec and I are twins adopted after Esme's sister died in a fire. Bella, Cassie, and Emmett are just orphanage kids." Alice chimes up.

"Isn't that an awful lot of twins for just one family?" Bella asks.

"Like the humans are really going to care." Emmett says from the drivers seat.

"Hey, you and Alice do look alike!" Cassie giggles looking back and forth between Alice and I since we are smushed together in one seat.

"Isn't it weird that my dad and I are being twins?" Renesmee looks over at Edward who rolls his eyes.

"I think its funny," Rose laughs, mussing with Edward's already messy hair. He cringes away from her, into the protection of Bella's arms. Manly.

We pull into the high-school parking lot. Emmett fishtails into the farthest spot from the door, burning rubber and causing the tires to make a loud squealing noise that demands the attention from every kid in the lot.

"Nice tactic, Em. Be so absolutely conspicuous that we are inconspicuous. I like it." Bella says sarcastically as we all pile out.

"We are vampires. There is no way to be inconspicuous. I'm just having a little fun." Emmett shrugs as we all begin to walk towards the school in somewhat of a V-formation, probably looking like the cool, mysterious people in movies.

"It is going to be very fun when you tip the car and we all crawl out completely unharmed." Edward growls and Rose realizes Emmett just did something stupid so the thunks him on the back of the head a little too late.

"Ow, baby," He groans like a little boy.

"Weird.. You were saying the exact same thing in bed last night." Cassie says, looking at me. I feel humiliated as Emmett lets out a loud guffaw.

"That's not true!" If I was a human, my face would be bright red.

"Jazzy, will you carry me on your back?"Alice asks him. Jasper is a really tough, fierce guy, but when Alice asks for anything, he becomes putty in her devious little hands. He crouches down slightly and Alice giggles and jumps on, wrapping her arms around his neck in a choke hold.

"Giddy up horsey!" She says and Jasper picks up his pace, avoiding our eyes because of his embarrassment.

"I wonder if she ever considers even trying to be normal." Edward muses, staring after the odd couple.

"She is Alice. There is no way she can be normal. She is just having a little fun." Emmett changes up his earlier words a bit and we all laugh. This is my family now. I have my brothers and sisters and parents. And my beautiful Cassie who wears a large diamond on her left ring finger. After our wedding, my life will officially be perfect.


	24. Sequel Chapter 2

CASSIE POV

"Hi Cassie." Julian, a mortal boy with mocha-colored skin, short black hair, and dark green eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses, says with a dazed smile. He has been infatuated with me for the past couple weeks we've been at school.

"Hey Julian.." I say awkwardly, trying to side step him into the cafeteria. I can see my family in the far corner at our usual table, Emmett cracking up as this lame human tries to hit on me.

"Well, um, first of all how are you?" He asks, sliding his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm really great, but I think my family is waiting for me," I once again try to get around him.

"That's nice and I'll just be a second.. I was.. I was just wondering if maybe you would accompany me to the movies tonight." He smiles and my eyes are drawn to the large chunk of spinach in his braces.

"That is incredibly sweet and I'm flattered, really, but I don't know if Alec would like me to," I bite my lip, looking over Julian's shoulder to see Emmett banging the table with his fists as he laughs, probably leaving dents.

"Who?" Julian asks, confused since Alec and I aren't very open about our relationship at school.

"Me." Alec answers before I can, and I feel his arm snake around my shoulders from behind. Julian shies down, his eyes becoming wide with fright. I lift up my left hand, and he gawks at the large rock situated on my ring finger.

"I'm s-so sorry," He gulps, and then scurries away. I turn to Alec, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him quickly, then pulling back so that our noses are touching.

"Was the whole tough-guy act really necessary?" I whisper. To Julian, Alec must have looked terrifying in his tight, dark jeans, his muscles straining against the fabric of his dark blue cotton shirt, his light and dark blue flannel popped at the collar, big, bulky black shoes on his feet, black hair sweeping across his face mysteriously, his gold eyes calculating and dangerous.

"Its no act," He grins, tucking a piece of my red hair behind my ear.

"To me, you are just one big soft teddy bear." I tell him, nuzzling my nose against his.

"Please don't tell them that," He says, nodding towards where Jasper, Edward, and Emmett sit.

"It'll be our little secret. And how many times do I have to tell you we are no longer in the fifties?" I sigh, smoothing down his collar and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, which are the only ones he buttoned.

"I thought the collar was a nice touch," He shrugs, putting his arm back around me as we saunter through the lunch line, filling our trays with things we won't eat, and taking a seat in our regular spots at our usual table with our family.

"Cass, I can't believe you turned Julian down.. He is quite a catch." Emmett tries to contain his laughter.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Bella says in my defense.

"Its okay, the big soft teddy bear scared him away," Edward says with a totally straight face. After a couple seconds, him, Jasper, and Emmett all break out in hysterics. Alec looks at me accusingly.

"Oh, c'mon! How could I have possibly told them?" I say in exasperation.

"Maybe you should have picked a girl with a quieter mind," Edward pats Alec on the shoulder.

"Stop sneaking around in my mind!" I hiss at him. That can get _so_ annoying!

"Like I said, the little voice up there is so damn loud. It screams at me!" Edward clutches his head as if he is in pain.

"Its okay, Edward, you can stop freaking out, I have arrived," Alice smoothly slides into her seat next to Jasper. I hadn't even noticed she wasn't here, but it is odd since she is usually the first one.

"Ali, what is all that?" Jasper asks her, pointing to the huge binder that has been glued to her hand for the past week.

"I swear you become totally blind when you get a new video game.. This is my plans for Alec and Cassie's wedding," She says in her signature 'duh' tone.

"Those are a lot of plans.." Rose says, reaching out to snatch it. Alice sees it coming, and moves it from her reach, placing in on her chair so she can sit on it. Wow, that thing is so huge it makes her seem almost normal height. Edward looks at me and laughs. _Stay out of my head!_ I scream internally. He smiles and nods, looking away.

"Why can't we know anything about it?" Renesmee frowns.

"Because Alec and Cassie have given me full wedding planner slash sister slash best friend rights. And all of those combined means I get to plan every little last detail of their wedding. It is going to be my most extravagant yet!" She is bouncing in her chair in excitement.

"Does Cassie have any say in the details?" Bella asks, looking at me with pity.

"After she explained what she wanted, I figured there was no use arguing, so I gave her those "rights" and told her to go to town but leave me out of it. I think I'd just rather not know," I shake my head, having no clue what to expect since I planned most of Colton and my wedding, much to Alice's disappointment. That is part of why I am letting her do this one by herself, I feel bad that she didn't get a chance last time.

"Wow, Cassie has got some nerve." Emmett says, staring at me as if I am his idol.

"Hey, give Alice some credit. She has been known to make miracles happen," I smile lovingly at my adorable, devious, tiny, evil, amazing, 100 percent completely insane older sister.

"True.. But Em is right, you do have a major hunk of nerve," Alice giggles.

"When and where will it be?" Rose asks.

"No exact date yet, but I'm guessing I can get the most amazing wedding in history completed in about a month. And the where is still a little sketchy," Alice's eyes are lost as she scans through the future, looking at all the different options.

"Maybe a a beach," She murmurs.

"Yeah, too bad we can't go in the sun," Emmett scoffs at her.

"Well I guess its a good thing we own several of our own private islands and beaches and everyone else there would be glittering also," Alice arches an eyebrow at him.

"We own our own beaches?" Emmett asks Rose in a whisper. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Well, wherever it is it will be perfect. You are amazing, Alice," I pat her hand and smile.

"I don't want to hear those words until you are walking down the aisle in a white dress," She says, and I make a mental note to be sure to tell her that on my wedding day.


	25. Sequel Chapter 3

A pair of granite hands grab my waist, pulling me behind the school building as I am making my way to fifth hour. I nearly scream as I am shoved against the brick wall, but an icy hand muffles the loud cry.

A whoosh of black, a blur of white, and a smear of gold, then suddenly an electric zing pops through my body as frigid lips mold themselves against mine.

"Alec," I giggle, shoving him away playfully.

"Babe, you didn't give me anything last night or the night before. What's going on?" He begins a steady trail of kisses down my neck.

"Nothing. Wednesday I had to fly to New York for a fashion show with Alice and we didn't get home til 5 a.m, and Thursday I was up all night beating Jasper at Modern Warfare 13. You know that. Now we have to go, we're already late." I say as the bell begins ringing.

"We are getting married in six days and for the past week you have been acting like you don't even know me." His eyes are tinged with sadness and lonliness. Guilt churns within me. Ever since Alice announced the date of the wedding, March16th, I have been so distracted from everything. I have treated Alec unfairly and now I realize how hurt he is by it..

"I'm so sorry, I have just been a little out of it lately. I didn't mean to ignore you." I kiss him with more passion than I have in a while, my fingers twined in his hair and his pushing up the back of my shirt to rest on the bare skin of the small of my back.

"Let's get out of here." He whispers around my lips. I nod, grabbing his hand and taking off running. I have art next hour anyways, its not like I'm going to really be missing out on anything.

We eventually come to a drop off about fifteen feet over a flowing river.

"Cass, you know how we are always surrounded by eight other vampires and the whole pack of wolves?" He says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" I sigh happily. I love constantly being in such close proximity with all the people I love.

"Well, yeah, I mean, the Cullens and the wolves are great, but doesn't it ever feel like we have absoultely no privacy?" He asks, and I think back through the past year we have been living together.. Edward is always in our heads, knowing exactly what we are thinking about each other and everyone else, which is almost as bad as having everyone being able to hear everything we say. And of course I'll never forget the time Emmett barged in on Alec and I in bed with a video camera, and then showed the whole family that lovely home video of his...

"I guess you're right, but isn't that what being part of a family is all about?" I am confused by what he is getting at. Surely he is not suggesting we leave the Cullens..

"Yes, and I love being part of the Cullen family. I was just thinking that after we get married, we could do what the humans tend to do.. Get jobs, move out of our parent's house, and buy one of our own," Alec shrugs.

"Generally, most humans wouldn't be considered spouse material if they were jobless and still living with their parents. But I guess that is just another way we are most definetely not human," I giggle, snapping my hand up at the speed of light, catching a delicate green leaf that had been twirling in the breeze.

"But there are some benefits to not being human," He nibbles on my neck, wanting permission to bite. I'm not really in the mood for any sucking right now, and instead gently his face towards me and softly kiss him. Our lips open at the same time, and the sweetness of his breath floods my mouth.

His wet, warm tongue slides in automatically, and mine welcomes the old friend eagerly. He places his hands on the sides of my face as he begins sucking on my tongue. My hands are on the back of his head, melted in with his shiny black hair, pushing him closer to me.

I suck on his bottom lip as he rubs his hands against the thin fabric of my tank-top that covers my breasts. My hands roam the silky smoothness of his alabaster skin. He begins kissing down my neck, nibbling on my ear.

"They are probably wondering where we are." I breathe, moving my fingers from the top of his head down to the back of his neck and back up again.

"That feels really good," He tells me, beginning to lift my shirt up. I push him off of me.

"Three nights in a row? Are you going for a new record?" He asks incredulously. I look up and realize that the cloud-covered sky has turned into a starry night.

"No, lets just continue this at home," I begin standing up, but he grabs my hand and pulls me back down. And that little move sends us both tumbling over the edge. I scream as we fall, and then land with a splash in the small river.

"Alec!" I squeal as my hair and clothes become soaked with dirty water. He laughs, probably at my smeared black eye make-up. I hiss at him and begin to stand up but once again he jerks me back down.

"I've never had sex in a river before." He wags his eyebrows.

"Really? Its what all the kids are doing these days," I roll my eyes.

"C'mon, babe, lets have fun. Tomorrow is Saturday, no school. Its not like everyone has to know where we are every second of the day," He begs me stay. I think about it for a second, smile, and then slowly lower myself back into the water


	26. Sequel Chapter 4

"Where have you been?" Alice screeches at me.  
"Alec took me for a ride on a private yacht," I bite my lip, thinking about the romantic evening I just shared with my soon-to-be husband. I was so shocked when he lead me to that beautiful, glassy lake with the huge, luxurious boat.

"Your wedding is in three days! Our flight is in an hour! You're lucky I packed your bags. How embarrassing would it be if all our guests arrived before us?" She growls as she hauls her bags into the trunk of her and Jasper's car.

"Calm down. We're back, we'll make it to the airport in plenty of time, and Wednesday will be the best day of my life." I smile, grabbing my suitcases and shoving it in Alec's car as he comes lugging his stuff out of the house.

"Yeah, chill out sis. Things will be perfect." Alec assures Alice.

"Lets hope." She sighs, running back in the house to round everyone else up.

After driving to the airport, getting our tickets, going through security, boarding the plane, waiting a meager 3 hours, renting a car, and driving for half an hour, we finally arrive at our private beach on the shores of Florida.

Sugar-white sand is met with lapping, turquoise water, tropical green palm trees dot the beach, and the sun blazes on the horizon of the cloud-strewn cotton-candy blue sky. There is no other beach houses within miles of us, which is a very good thing.

Our house is exquisite. It is very modern, three stories, all white, with tons of windows. It is decorated with only the finest furniture and expensive pieces of art. There is also a huge heated swimming pool out back.(link on profile)

"Wow, Alice, you picked the most magnificent place for a wedding." I compliment her.

"Well we have the rest of today and all of tomorrow to enjoy it. But the next day is show time and we are going to get down to business!" Alice declares. I laugh and head to my room, unpacking my belongings in the master bedroom which has been given to Alec and I. Bella comes in as I am putting away the few swimsuits Alice packed for me.

"So did anyone tell you what the story is about why all the Cullens are jumping town for the next couple weeks?" I ask her. I had tried to ask Alice, but she wouldn't shut up about the wedding long enough to get it all out.

"Yeah, I managed to pry it from Ali. Fall break is this week. So we are out of school.. And Carlisle is taking us all on vacation to Florida. But since you and Alec are going on your honeymoon next week, all of the couples decided to just take a little vacation to different places so we could stay out of the public eye and tell the school and hospital that our vacation lasted two weeks." She lays it all out for me.

"So basically by the time we get back to school, everyone is going to be checking for a new ring on my left hand?" I laugh.  
"Yeah pretty much," She shrugs with a smile.

"Oh well. The next two weeks are going to be the best time of my life, so I'm perfectly fine with staring and rumors." I shrug.

"My first wedding is one of the only human memories I have left. I'm so happy for you," Bella hugs me softly and walks out of the room.

As soon as I get done putting my things away, a knock sounds on the front door. I make a run for it and barely beat Emmett who surely would have made a fool of himself.

I open the door and am greeted with the pleasant smiles of the Denali clan.

"Cassie Bear!" Kate squeals, throwing herself at me. We both fall onto the plush white carpet.

"Katey Kat! I missed you!" I hug the tiny little blonde tightly.

"Well no duh! Its been over a year since I saw you," She hops up, lending me a hand.

"Its better than the five we spent apart before that," I remind her as she pulls me up.

"Touche," She arches one eyebrow.

"Its great to see you, Cassie," Garrett says politely, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"You too Garrett."

"I can't believe you're getting married again!" Carmen says excitedly in her Hispanic accent

"And I can't believe I have the honor of preaching at both of your weddings," Eleazar chuckles.

"Eleazar, Carmen!" Carlisle walks in then, giving me some time to recover from Eleazar's comment. Both my weddings.. Colton.. My ex-husband.. I feel so horrible about just leaving him there in Volterra all alone.. I wonder how he is doing..

Covens pour in all through the night. I am constantly responding to the knocks of my old friends. But the last people to arrive are the most interesting and unexpected of all..

The doorbell rings, and Alec and I once again stand. His arm around my shoulders, we put on smiles and open the door for the millionth time.

"Hi, thanks fo-" I cut off my well-practiced line as I see the familiar face.

"You haven't forgotten who I am already, have you Cassie?" Colton's cute little baby face turns up in a smile.

"Of course not! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I invited him." Alec speaks up.

"But why?" I am so confused. Alec has always hated Colton..

"Because he is important to you. Besides, I wasn't about to get married without my sister," He grins as Jane, wearing a cute white sundress and big white glasses, walks up.

"Long time, no see, brother." She smiles, hugging him tightly.

"Way too long, sister." He kisses her cheek. Jane lets him go, and comes to stand in front of me.

"I know we sort of got off on the wrong foot, but if we are going to be sisters-in-law, then we might as well act like sisters." Jane surprises me by wrapping her arms around me. I mechanically hug her back, throwing a shocked glance at Alec who just shrugs, looking as astonished as I am.

Jane steps back, and another shock is thrown my way.. Colton puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek as if he is proud of her.

"You guys.. Are.. A couple now?" I squeak out. Colton nods like an excited puppy.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I put on my best smile. Jane holds up her left hand and a glistening rock stares at me from her ring finger.

"Engaged?" My voice cracks embarrassingly.

"He proposed a week ago." Jane smiles.

"Wow. That's great. Here, come inside." Alec says and we lead them in. The sun is already breaking over the horizon. Things seem to be going by so fast.. Today is the day before my wedding..


	27. Sequel Chapter 5

Most of the girls are outside in their swimsuits basking in the sun that they rarely get to enjoy. Renesmee, Alice, and I are standing in waist-deep water with our hair up in an effort to not get it wet. We are facing away from the house, giggling as warm waves lap at our bare tummies. Nessie is wearing a cute yellow polka dot bikini, Alice is wearing a fashionable pink and black string bikini, and I am wearing a designer black string bikini with purple and blue jewels lining the edges.

"I love it here. I don't think I ever want to go home," I sigh as I squish my toes into the wet sand beneath me.

"When I first came, I thought the same thing. But if you are used to being in the public eye, being secluded for too long can make you a little insane," Alice's laugh turns a bit crazed. Nes and I share wary glances.

"Well, for a wedding, this is absolutely perfect." Renesmee trails her hand through the blue water.

"Speaking of the wedding, I have to go make a few phone calls. If the decorators aren't here at exactly four o'clock tomorrow, there is no way things will be ready by six! And that cake better be here by noon or I _so_ get a discount." Alice turns back towards the beach.

"First of all, I don't think wedding cake deliveries go by the same rule as pizza deliveries. And second, you do know that no one is going to be eating from the cake, right?" I ask with a bit of concern.

"It is for decoration, of course," She sighs as if I am completely hopeless and begins trudging to the house. I smile and shake my head.

"My aunt sure is loony," Renesmee laughs. I am about to agree when I am suddenly tackled from behind, sending me tumbling into the water.

"Jake!" I screech as my hair becomes soaked.

"Cassie!" He raises his voice a couple octaves to sound like a teenage girl. He grabs me and shoves me under the water. I stay under for a while, and once he has had a laugh, I grab his arm, jerk him under, then grab him and fling him ten feet out into the ocean. He is coughing up saltwater when he returns to the surface.

"Nicely done." A seductive voice murmurs from behind me as a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. I turn around and kiss my dreamy fiancee.

"I know," I smile arrogantly.

"Our wedding is tomorrow. Can you believe it?"

"I have waited fifty one years for this day. So I honestly can't believe it. It seems like fate was determined to keep us apart." I laugh. He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Please. Like I was going to let fate keep me from marrying the girl of my dreams." He begins walking into deeper water. I let go of him, and swim out on my own. There is a bunch of different kinds of fish here, but I can't get very close without them darting away.

We swim the day away, laughing and kissing underwater. The sun is setting and we are so far out I can't see the beach anymore. Alec begins swimming down towards the dark depths that I had been careful to stay away from. I grab his hand and pull him back up.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I've never actually seen a shark up close and personal. Dusk is feeding time." He grins deviously.

"Uh, no. There is absolutely no way I am going on some kind of shark-hunting adventure." I shiver in disgust.

"You are way stronger and faster than them. Its not like they can hurt you." He scoffs at the idea.

"I have hated sharks since I was human. I'm going to head back, Alice probably has some wedding details to go over with me." I kiss him passionately for a brief second before diving back into the water and beginning swimming as fast as I can back to the beach. I don't want to have an encounter with a hungry shark.

When I arrive back, Renesmee is sitting in a beach chair soaking up the last few rays of the sun. There is an empty chair next to her and I take a seat.

"I have been saving that for you." She smiles.

"Is it weird that I spent my last night as a single woman with my fiancee?" I ask her and she laughs.

"I spent every second with Jake back in the early days of our puppy love," She giggles at her own pun.

"I love spending time with our family, but when I'm not with Alec.. I don't know.. It feels like there is an amazing movie on and I'm missing the best part because I had to go make popcorn."  
"But we don't eat popcorn.."  
"You know what I mean." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, you've had your heart-to-heart conversation with Cassie, now its my turn," Alice trills at Renesmee.

"But I didn't even get to the heart-to-heart part!" Renesmee whines as she stands up to let Alice have her beach chair, knowing the alternative would be Alice dumping her into the sand.

"Well it isn't my fault you waste your time," Alice says as she makes herself comfortable in the chair.

"To make things short, I love you Cassie, and I am so happy you are finally getting your happy ending," Renesmee leans down and gives me a hug.  
"Thanks, Nes, love you too." I smile. She heads back to the beach house.

"Oh, where to begin.. The beginning I suppose... Cassie, you are my best friend. I have known it would be that way since I saw you. You can't even imagine how badly it hurt me when you came home from Volterra fifty years ago looking like a walking zombie. When I would hear you sobbing in your room, it felt like my heart was chipping into tiny little pieces..

And then Colton came along. And he could make you smile again. I was actually a bit jealous that he could do what I couldn't: make you happy. But we would all still hear you crying in your room at night.. And it tore me apart inside..

I never told you this, but when I found out we were going to Italy, I was hopeful you would get back together with Alec because I knew that even though he treated you so unfairly, he was the only thing that could make you laugh again. I nearly died when you came home with him and announced your engagement.

I have never worked harder on anything than I have worked on this wedding. I want everything to be perfect because you have been the perfect sister and best friend to me for the longest time. And I have talked way too much and now I'm rambling so I'm just going to shut up." Alice is out of breath by the time she finishes. I grab her and hug her awkwardly because we are both sitting.

"I love you so much, Ali. Thank you. Tomorrow is going to be the most fantastic day ever." I whisper, kissing her cheek.

"I love you more, Cas. Oh, your future just disappeared. I guess its Jake's turn for the deep conversation with you. I'll be back once the dog is gone." She stands gingerly and prances back inside the house.

I sit and wait for Jake to come for about thirty seconds, and then get bored. I stand up and walk ankle-deep in the water, watching as little white fishes swim along with the waves.

And suddenly, razor sharp knives penetrate my rock-hard skin. I am lifted into the air as my scream echoes through the quiet evening.

ALICE POV

I am talking to Zafrina, one of the few of our guests who isn't out hunting a few cities away tonight, in the kitchen when suddenly a scream pierces the peaceful air. Jake must have pushed Cassie into the water. She is going to be pissed when she gets back inside.. But then, Jake walks in with Renesmee.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be outside with Cassie?" I ask him, interrupting something Zafrina was saying.

"Um, I don't know, am I?" He gives me a puzzled look.

"Well is Seth or Collin out there?" I ask him, being to get concerned. It is easier for me to see Seth and Collin now that they have stopped phasing though..

"All the wolves went out to get some dinner. I'm meeting them there in like five minutes." He still looks confused.

"Oh my gosh," I gasp, running to the window in the living room. Cassie is no longer out by the water. There are no footprints or anything.

"What is going on Alice?" Edward, who has been talking to Alec and Bella in the living room, asks. I can barely force out my next words.

"Something happened to Cassie."


	28. Sequel Chapter 6

CASSIE POV

After a minute, I realize I am in the mouth of a huge white wolf.

"Who the hell are you? Let go of me!" I shove myself out of the jaws of the huge beast. But then I am in the mouth of another golden-brown one.

"What is going on!" I screech as the two team up, one biting on to my lower torso and causing me to scream in pain, and the other chopping on to my upper torso, my head totally consumed by the mouth, my face pressed into the rough tongue. I struggle as they run with me in their mouths. This is soo gross. It is slimy and wet in here and reeks of dog breath. I can't hear anything but the sound of heavy breathing.

Finally they drop me and I roll on to a hard dingy floor, covered in dog slobber.

It is very dark in here it is hard for even my eyes to see, but I smell three other vampires, and I can hear the fast heartbeats of at least two wolves..

"Who's there?" My voice quavers, giving away my fear. Suddenly, dozens of luminous lights come on. I am temporarily blinded, the whole room just a big white blur. But when my eyes do adjust, fear curls in my stomach. Because the three vampires are none other than Corin, Heidi, and Tanya Volturi. Two werewolves flank them, baring their teeth at me.

I gasp and jump up, turning around to run out the nearest exit, but am suddenly thrown against a wall by an invisible force. My granite body leaves an indentation in the steel plates of this warehouse-like building, and I am then flipped around so I face them. Tanya has her hand outstretched, controlling me with her telekinesis.

"I told you I would make you regret it," She purrs, pulling her hand towards her sharply. I am yanked down, crashing into the ground right in front of her. Heidi and Corin grab each of my arms and yank me up. I try to shove them off me, but the two of them combined is too much.

"Please just let me go, Tanya. Please." I whisper, already sensing that she is going to kill me.

"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to slowly burn to death?" She asks, pulling a lighter out of her pocket and flipping it on. I gulp, my eyes glued to the swaying orange and yellow flame with the smudge of blue at the bottom.

She leans the flame forward and places it against my cheek for a fraction of a second. I yelp in pain jerk away.

"Try having that all over your body, slowly consuming you." She laughs sinisterly, the others join in. Tanya lifts her hand, and a chair floats forward. She shoves it under me, and as if they rehearsed this, the two girls shred off my arms simultaneously. I scream at the sheer, horrid pain of it.

Tanya grabs some clunky metal chains, and they all tie me up in strong knots. I could easily tear through it any other day, but my position is so awkward and I don't have my arms so I just can't.

"Don't kill me. Please don't do this," I cry out.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you just yet. Torture generally comes first." Tanya smiles viciously.

"Lets do this." Heidi smiles, and her and Corin force open my mouth. Tanya grabs my tongue, and sets the lighter against it. My tongue catches fire, and I begin screaming. Tanya grabs a water bottle and puts it out, and Corin and Hiedi let go of my lips. The water tastes like mud dripping down my throat and I gag on it.

Tanya places the fire against my bare belly. She wrights her name in the flames as I shriek and squirm and try to get away. She splashes another bottle of water that Corin hands her, and the flame goes out. Her name lingers on my stomach in black burns.

"Revenge is wonderful." Tanya laughs as she continues to destroy my body.

ALICE POV  
"What happened to her?" Alec demands, jumping up and looking out the window only to find that Cassie is no longer there.

"I don't know! I was out there with her, and then her future disappeared. I left because I thought one of the wolves was coming, then I heard a scream, but I thought it was just one of them messing around with her. But then he said all the wolves are out eating, and now Cassie is gone!" I am panicking.

"Why are we still sitting in here? We need to get out there!" Bella leaps up and runs out the door, jumping off the balcony and into the white sand. We run down to the beach where Cassie and I had been sitting.

"Okay, so Cassie stood up and must have walked into the water," Edward evaluates the small footprints in the sand. "And so she would have been standing there when something bad happened. Which means footprints and scents are lost in the ocean." He sighs.

"I will run up and down these beaches until I find any kind of clue." Alec growls.

"I'm going to tell the others what happened. You three stay together." Bella instructs as she runs off into the house.

"Hang on, baby. I'm going to find you." Alec whispers as he takes off running.


	29. Sequel Chapter 7

Tanya moves on to my thigh, writing 'Don't Fuck With Me' in the flames. Heidi ties a rag around my head, going through my mouth, to quiet my shrill screams.

"Heidi, would you like a little action?" Tanya asks the gorgeous brunette, handing her the lighter. She smiles evilly and ignores the lighter.

"I've always wanted to see how long it takes vampire skin to heal itself," She leans her head down to my upper arm then jabs her teeth into my flesh, ripping out a large chunk of my skin. The rag muffles my loud cry of pain. She spits my icy skin out right in front of me. My eyes are moist with tears of pain.

I stare down at my torn up shoulder and wait. Tanya and Heidi continue burning me as, ever so slowly, my skin begins to treat itself, leaving behind a faint scar around the edges.

"That was a small tear and it took a whole two hours.." Corin stares at my arm. Heidi bends back down to my arm and takes another bite. I struggle so hard the bottom of the chair breaks, shattering across the tiled warehouse floor. Heidi takes a bite out of my stomach, and then from my neck.

"Well, I'm done. Corin?" Heidi back down, and Corin grabs the lighter from Tanya.

"I'm sorry about this," She whispers to me. She quickly scribbles her name in flames across my collarbone. Then she hands Tanya back the lighter.

"That is all you're going to do? You're such a softy, Cor. Whatever. You two, go get the wolf lover." Tanya instructs the wolves as she opens a large garage door with her mind. They take off running, and as soon as they are gone, she shuts the door again. I begin screaming through the towel and Tanya jerks it off.

"What do you mean wolf lover?" I ask as dread consumes me.

"Well this just wouldn't be a party without your precious little Cullens involved. Renesmee is the perfect choice, small and naive. We'll go for the little pixie if we get the chance," Heidi explains, high-five-ing Tanya.

"No! Don't! Oh god.. Not Renesmee. Please. Kill me, just leave them out of this," I beg. All three of them just laugh..

RENESMEE POV

I can't believe Cassie has gone missing. On the night before her wedding.

"Cassie!" I holler as Jake and I run down the beach.

"Hold on one sec, I'm going to phase." Jake runs into some trees nearby. I wait for him, wondering where the hell my best friend has gone. Could someone really have kidnapped Cassie?

I am suddenly lifted up in the air as something that feels like daggers being slid into my skin causes me to cry out. I hear a mad bark, and I am sent sprawling onto the sand of the beach. I look up to see Jake in wolf form circling with a large white wolf.

"Jake!" I scream as the white wolf lunges for him, grabbing Jake's neck in his clenched jaws. Jake makes a snap at him, catching his back right leg and causing him to jump away. But then comes another goldish wolf.

They team up on him. I jump in to defend and I am thrown to the side like a ragdoll. They begin biting him with no mercy, and he yelps like a little puppy, falling to the ground as blood pools around him.

"Oh my god. Jake," I begin crying, running to his side. But then the daggers that are the white wolf's teeth return and the two begin dragging me away.

"Help!" I scream, hoping someone will hear me. If anyone did, they aren't coming fast enough because the wolves have me in their mouths and they are running through the water, masking their footprints and scents.


	30. Sequel Chapter 8

CASSIE POV

Renesmee and I are both tied to chairs, neither of us having out arms in tact.

"I am so sorry, Nes." I sob.

"This isn't your fault. Its those jealous sluts." She growls. Tanya, Corin, and Heidi are out feeding right now. The two wolves are watching us. We could take them if we weren't bound to chairs, if we knew where Tanya is hiding our arms, if we weren't covered in burns, and if chunks of our flesh weren't missing.

"They want me. They shouldn't have dragged you in to this. And now they want Alice.. This is so horrible." I can't contain my cries.

"Oh shut up you whiny little bitch." Tanya is suddenly here and she slaps me. "Go get Alice." She looks up at the wolves.

"No! Don't touch her!" I scream at them. They stare at me a moment before disappearing out the large garage.

"Who are those wolves anyways?" Renesmee asks Tanya.

"Its not like the Quileuttes are the only pack of wolves in the world. There was another that I found in Alaska. These two were all too excited to torture some vampires. I did have to give them a large hunk of cash not to kill me first though.." She trails off, then shrugs.

ALICE POV

I have been seeing glimpses of things. Renesmee, who was taken by two wolves, and Cassie are being held in some kind of warehouse, bound to chairs by chains. Their arms are missing. Burns cover them. They have bite marks all over them. I have seen the faces of their captors too... Corin, Heidi, and Tanya. Alec and Jake are going crazy.

"Jasper, we need to search through every warehouse on this island. And-" I am suddenly caught up in a vision.

"Alice? Ali what do you see?" Jasper shakes me gently by my shoulders. My eyes are wide.

"I saw myself in the warehouse with Cassie and Renesmee." I whisper.

"What? No. No way am I letting any stupid mutt take you away." Jasper's arms tighten around me, protecting me. And suddenly, my whole future goes black.

"My future just disappeared." I whisper, my voice quivering in fear.

"Edward! Emmett! Help! Someone!" Jasper hollers. In an instant, we are surrounded by five other vampires.

"What is going on?" Liam demands.

"Alice has been targeted by Tanya, Corin, and Heidi. The wolves are coming for her right now." Jasper growls. Everyone immediately forms a circle around me.

"We need to catch these guys. They are the only way we can find where Cassie and Renesmee are." Carlisle says.

"I can hear their thoughts." Edward whispers. Suddenly, two massive wolves come hurdling out of the trees and crash into us. I see Eleazar kick the white one in the ribs, and then Garrett grabs it in a choke hold.

The golden-brown one realizes it is out-numbered and makes a run for it. I am about to take off after it, but Jasper holds me back, saying it is too dangerous.

Jake comes and helps us out, and we move the white one into a large clearing in the tropical forest. We move out all around him, making sure he has no escape.

"What did you do with Cassie and Renesmee?" Alec growls, getting dangerously close to the wolf.

"Tanya has warned him about me. He is trying to conceal his thoughts." Edward says. Oh great. Prying the thoughts out of a vicious wolf? This night just keeps getting better and better.


	31. Sequel Chapter 9

Renesmee screams as Tanya, Heidi, and Corin write all over her body in fire. The sound chills me to the bone. Then the trio begins ripping out pieces of her flesh with their teeth. I can't bare to watch it. By the time they are done with her, she is sobbing and charred and in pieces. Then they move on to me.

"I like to see you writhe in pain. It brings me a million times more satisfaction than watching her scream," She jerks her thumb towards Renesmee.

"Then just leave her alone." I growl.

"Oh, we're done with her. Its all you now. And where the hell are those stupid mutts?" She hisses. Hope fills me. Maybe Alice was able to escape! And then Tanya bends down, and apparently decides to take out her frustration on me, and rips out a huge chunk from my neck.

A loud shrieking sound comes from outside. Tanya lifts the garage door open, and the golden wolf comes hurdling inside, looking out of breath.

"There you are, Austin. Where is she? And where is Zack?" Tanya growls at him. He barks, then runs into a corner, phasing back into human form. I look away. I'm not really in the mood to stare at some freak-o wolf boy's ass.

Austin, as Tanya had called him, comes over closer to us with a pair of khaki knee-length shorts on.

"They were expecting us. They teamed up and took Zack. I didn't know what to do so I ran back here." Austin pants out.

"Fuck. Well hopefully he listens to me and conceals his thoughts. You have done good, Austin. Your turn to hurt some vamps." Tanya steps back. Austin returns to his corner, takes his pants off, and phases back into wolf.

He goes for me first, biting off large portions of my flesh with his sharp incisors, growling like a wild animal. He rips out a piece of my cheek, which hurt the most. He howled happily when I screamed..

Then he moved on to Renesmee. Tanya had grabbed my face and forced me to watch as that horrible beast ripped at my best friend. Nessie's screams are permanently etched in my memory..


	32. Sequel Chapter 10

Tanya then writes all over my body while Corin and Hiedi bite me harder then ever. When they are finished, my body is completely covered in burns and trying to heal itself. I am mangled and hideous. Renesmee looks the same, and her breaths are short and ragged.

Tanya looks each of us over, as if admiring her work. She then digs her nails into my good cheek and tears straight down, leaving jagged marks all the way down my face and neck to my collarbone, where Corin's name is faint but still there.

"Girls." Tanya snaps her fingers. The duo grabs some gasoline cans from the corner, and begin lining the place in the dangerous liquid. Tanya reattaches Nessie and my arms and undoes the chains.

"It will be horrible to have the fire coming towards you, nothing stopping you from escaping, except your own distorted body." Tanya laughs evilly.

"You are such a bitch," Renesmee uses her last ounce of strength to growl at Tanya, who flips out her lighter and makes an X across Renesmee's face then splashes water on it.

"Actually, I don't think I have to kill you, little Nessie. Corin," Tanya snaps at the dirty-blond-haired girl, who comes scurrying forward, grabbing Renesmee and hauling her outside. Nessie screams in protest, not wanting to leave me.

"And now you will die, Cassandra Cullen. Then Alec will come running home, straight into my arms. And I will fuck his brains out, and he will forget all about the pathetic little ginger that nearly ruined his life." She smiles at me, heading for the door. I want to say something clever and mean back, but I don't even have the strength to move my lips.

Then Heidi strikes up a match, and they all three walk out.

"Buh bye." Tanya waves at me and Heidi drops the match and shuts the door. The flame snakes around the room and I begin freaking out.

The fire begins coming closer, I can feel the heat wrapping around me.

If I had known when I hugged Alice on the beach that it would be the last time I ever saw her, I would have tackled her into the sand and squeezed a million times harder.

If I had known that was going to be the last time Jake and I ever tested each others strengths playfully, I would have made sure to throw him a mile out into the ocean.

If I had known that discussing War and Peace with Carlisle was the last time I would ever talk to him, I would have hugged him and made sure to thank him for being the best dad in the world.

If I had known racing those awesome cars was the last thing I would ever do with Edward, I would have let him win just to see that boyish smile that lights up his whole face.

If I had known that would be the last time I hear Esme play piano, I would have praised her for hours and then told her how great of a mom she is.

If I had known Jasper and I would never play another video game, I would have let him beat me by a thousand points just to see that proud smirk I love so much.

If I had known that I would never have the chance to wrestle with Emmett again, I wouldn't have turned him down yesterday and would have mustered up all my strength to make sure I beat him just once in the past fifty years.

If I had known that would be the last time Rose would ever paint my nails, I would have complimented her on her amazing nail-polish art skills, and told her how much I loved these sisterly moments between us.

And If only I had known that I would never kiss Alec again.. The kiss in the ocean was passionate at the time, but now it seems like just a simple brush of the lips.. If only I could go back in time..

"I love you Alec." I whisper in my head, and then close my eyes and prepare to die.


	33. Sequel Chapter 11

ALEC POV

I am running as fast as I can. I am at least 3 minutes in front of Edward, who has always been the fastest vampire I know. As soon as the wolf had given up the location of my love, I had taken off without a second thought.

I arrive at the horrible warehouse where Cassie and Renesmee are being held. It is on fire.

"Oh god." I gasp, not even hesitating before throwing myself into the flames. I crash through the steel-framed wall and smoke fills my lungs. I cough it out and stop breathing.

I can hardly see through the thick cloud of smoke and the fire is licking at my icy skin. I want to call out for Cassie and Nessie, but I have no air to speak with. I can faintly smell their scent though.

I follow it, dodging burning building pieces and walls of flames.

I find only Cassie in the middle of a circle of fire. I close my eyes and hurdle myself through it.

I look down to see Cassie's body mangled, completely black in burn marks. Her arms have been reattached, which is one positive thing.

I grab Cassie, holding her bridal style in my arms. She seems dimly aware of my presence, but can't seem to muster up the strength to talk.

I have no idea how we are going to get out of here. The fire is closing in. I look up and see that the roof is still in tact. Well, this is a long shot.. But we have no other choice.

I crouch down as low as I can and use all my strength to rocket us upward. We go crashing through the roof , but Cassie's weight makes us hurdle back down and land amongst the flames.

"You can't save me, Alec. Protect yourself." Cassie coughs, her voice rough and hoarse.

"I'm not leaving you here. I can't leave you here. Don't give up on me, Cas. It's not over yet." Tears prick my eyes, unable to spill over as I plead with Cassie who has her eyes closed in exhaustion. She manages to flicker them open once more.

"It is over.. This is the end. You can't beat fate. I love you, Alec. I have always loved you." She smiles weakly at me and my legs give out. I collapse on the ground and she lands beside me.. The fire is so close I can feel it sway against my arms.

"I love you too babe. Forever and always." I try not to cry in front of her, and instead scoot over, leaning on top of her, bending down and placing my lips against hers. That familiar electricity pops through my body.

And then a not so pleasant feeling begins to consume me. The fire is on me, crackling its way up my icy flesh. The last thing I see is Cassie's heart-melting topaz eyes staring lovingly into mine and I wouldn't have it any other way

I know this was kind of a sad, short, pointless sequel, but it was actually longer and I decided it wasn't very good because the only reason I'd written it is because I'd grown attached to the characters and didn't want to leave them. I decided the only way I could save it from being totally horrible is cut off here. Thanks for reading, and keep checking back on my profile if you like Alec/OC because I'm sure to post another!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey, Hey! I'm looking to write a new ALEC/OC story but I can't come up with a good idea. If anyone has anything they want me to write about, PM me or tell me in the reviews! Please and Thank You!

.xoxo.

Kelsie


End file.
